Bandhan
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: just peep in dnt knw wat to summarise
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

I'm back… with a new story off course on duo…

Now let me repeat…medical points will not be satisfactory….readers pls concentrate on emotion not on medical points

**Story:**

The alarm buzzed. He turned the alarm off in its very first ring because he was well awake... yes there was a day when his buddy had to spend a good amount of time in awakening him and often referred it as the toughest job…but now mostly he used to spend a sleepless night almost. He just dozes off only to wake after few minutes. He got down the bed moved to calendar crossed one more date and murmured "18 din".

He went to washroom freshen up and came out hear his mobile ringer so picked up with "ha Adi bolo"

" woh kal bhi koi news.."

"nahi yaar koi news nahi mila"

"arey tm pareshan mat ho wo mil jayega.."

"hmm.."

"tum apna khayal to rakh rahe ho na?"

"ha..wo to rakhna hi hey…mujhe thik to rehna hi hoga..boss ko.." his voice chocked..

Adi also felt a lump in his throat "Daya..Abhijeet thik hoga tum…" he can't say anything more so just cut the call… Daya looked at the mobile.. "Adi tum ko to thik se rona bhi nahi ata.."

He moved to kitchen took a glass of milk and two toasted plain bread…then moved to quails. ..drove to bureau..

On the way driving he looked at the passenger seat and suddenly saw his buddy sitting there busy in looking outside

"Abhi.."

"arey kya yaar samne dekhke gari chala accident ho gaya to.."

Daya forwarded his hand to touch his Abhi.. but he vanished in air…

His voice still remained in his ears so he concentrated on driving.

He reached bureau.. he was about to enter when he heard a voice.. "boss kab tak..koshish jari hy..try ker rahe hey yeah sab bolte rehenge hum media walo ko?pubic ko police yeah sab bolte rehte hey…hum apne bache ko hi dhund nahi parahe aur yeah sab bole jarahe hey.."

ACP sir sighed with "kya karu Salunkhe..sab mujse sawal puchte hey..Daya ki wo khamosh ankhe per mere pas koi jabab nahi hey.."

Freddy said "sir HQ koi kadam kiu nahi lete..unhone hi to yeah mission… aur uni mese kisiki gaddari ki bajase yeah leak hua aur Abhijeet sir.."

Vivek said "22din pehle jab yeah mission aya tha tab se Daya sir keh rahe they ki kuch galat…"

Daya who was standing at the gate drifts back to past with these words..

**Flashback starts.**

Twenty two days before.

Duo enters bureau…to find Freddy sad and Vivek consoling him...Tasha fuming in anger... Daya went to Freddy… "arey Vivek kya hua tumhare pyare Freddy sir ko?"

Abhijeet went near Tasha asked "DCP aya tha kya?"

Tasha nodded.. Vivek added "saath mey unke ek chela bhi.."

Abhijeet was about to scold Vivek for his choice of words when ACP sir came out of his cabin with "Abhijeet tumlog agaye?"

"ha sir koi kaam tha..?"

"ha DCP sir aye they saath mey HQ ki orders leke HQ ka agent bhi.."

"orders"

"ha ek mission mey jana hey tumhe.."

All turned to attention mode.. Abhijeet turned his full attention to ACP.. when suddenly Daya felt something bad..as if a bad omen is signaling him..something deep inside is nagging him…so he started felling restless.

Abhijeet noticed it well but for time being ignored it.. and asked ACP for the details of mission..

"ha ek gang hey..pure Maharashtra mey kafi active hey unka main adda pune mey hey…tumhe unme included hona hey disguise mey fir…"

But he stopped due to sudden question of Daya as "sir Abhi…mera matlab Abhijeet ka jana jaruri hey?"

All attention turned to Daya..firstly because of his tone secondly the call Abhi..which he usually avoided in duty hours…Abhijeet by eyes signaled him that he will speak to him later..but Daya didn't seem convinced.. ACP sir said in a soft tone "Daya orders HQ se Abhijeet ke liye hi koi pareshani.."

Daya don't know what to answer so looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet signaled him to keep quiet and said "nahi sir..aap kuch bol rahe they.."

But just then the bureau phone rang.. a case was reported and everyone went to investigation..

At evening.

At duo's home, Daya had come earlier after submitting the reports while Abhi was late as he had gone to meet some of his khabris then went to bureau to get details of mission and complete some formalities.

When Abhijeet came back he found Daya sitting on sofa cuddling a pillow. Abhi came forward sat beside him, kept a hand over his shoulder called softly "Daya.."

Daya just turned and hugged him with "Abhi mat jao na.."

Abhijeet confusingly patted his back with "Daya kya hua ha? Pareshsan kiu hey itna?"

"pata nahi yaar..per jab se iss mission ka suna hey bahut darr lag raha hey…ghabrahat si ho rahi hey..jab se suna aisa lag raha hey jaise dobara kabhie aise apne Abhi ke pass nahi apayunga…" (he separated and looked at Abhijeet) "aise lag raha hey ki mein tumhe kho dunga.." his tone was really scared… "please boss mat jao…na..tum..koi bhi bahana bana do…tum mat jao.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. said softly "Daya yeah humari duty ka part hey na yeah missions?"

Daya just nodded. Abhijeet continued "to? Mein jaldise sab khatam kerke ajaunga..yeah sab kya soch raha hey..tere rehte mujhe kuch ho sakta hey?"

Daya nodded in no and turned his face to other side "per"

"koi per nahi..tujhe mujhpe bharosa hey na?"

"ha..pura.."

"to bus…sir ney 15din mey kaam khatam kerne ko kaha hey…mein 12 din mey kerke apne Daya ke pass bapas ajayunga.."

Daya turned "sach?"

"ha sach..aur waise bhi disguise mey mujhe apne team member nahi pehchnte to yeah log thori hi na jan payenge…mein sare sabot sare info akettha kerke itna jaldi ajayunga ki dekhna.."

Daya didn't seemed convinced asked "roj signal doge na?"

"ha mere baap.."

"aur koi bahaduri nahi dikhaoge..hero giri.."

"nahi karunga.."

"aur koi bhi khatra najar aye to mujhe.."

"turant call kerke bula lunga…ok?"

"tum jaldi ajaoge na Abhi.."

**Flashback ends**

Daya was standing still "12 din kehke gaye they aur aj 18 din…mission leak ho gaya fir tum kidnap hue…wo videos..tumhe unlogo ne kitne torcher kiye..Electric shocks...drugs..aur na jane kya kya..sab video kerke un logo ne vej diya..challenge kiya hume…chote se chote lead pey bhi humne chanbin ki per tum…kaha ho tum Abhi.."

Daya sighed and entered the bureau…

Tasha Vivek and Freddy looked at the man,… his tired steps resembles only the need to do duty not the love for duty fullness of life..

ACP and Salunkhe just hid their eyes from him…

Daya just wished them good morning…and sat on his desk… Freddy whispered to Vivek after seeing Daya involve in work "Daya sir kitne tut chuke hey fir bhi duty se kabhie piche nahi hatte.."

Daya heard that and was lost…he didn't heard what Vivek answered

His ears heard some past voices

"**duty sabse agey hey..har rishta har kamjori sabse pehle duty ata hey"**

"**Daya kabhie bhi kuch bhi ho jaye duty se muh mor ke ACP sir aur mera bharosa mat torna."**

Daya came out of his pool of thoughts with his mobile ringer…

**A/n: **guys please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thank you….

**Lavii, nitu di, angel, guest, guest, jyoti, shrestha, rukmani, Aditya, priya, guest, navvulu, rafia, khushi mehta, artanish, cracresta, guest, aditi, abhirikafan **

**Rai **yeah I'm Bengali

U wants to join ff it's very nice.. just go to the extreme right hand top corner of the site there is a sign up button.. click on it … fill up ur pen name email id password on respective spaces and click sign up… it will guide u further..

I will be waiting for u to come up as ff member

Frnds actually I'm having a lots of study pressure now so I will be able to update only once a week so please cope up...but yeah I will try to write long chapters…so next chap will be on next week may be Wednesday or Thursday…

**My sweet diya didi I am fulfilling my deal here**

And frnds who want Tarika here.. I'm sorry she will not be available...

**Story:**

Daya came out of his pool of thoughts with his mobile ringer…he looked at the screen it's a call from the local police inspector Rahul.

"Hello."

"Hello sir good morning..."

"Ha good morning bolo..."

"Sir Abhijeet sir mil chuke hey"

Daya immediately stood up with "kya sach..kaha hey Abhijeet? Wo thik to hey"

Every team member turned their attention to Daya…

"sir wo hume pune highway ke pass jakhmi aur behosh haalat mey mile hey..hum unhe city hospital le ja rahe hey,aaplog.."

"hum ate hey…"

He cut the call turned to other team members and repeated the things while dialing another number…

ACP sir ordered all of them to move to hospital… all moved out of bureau while Daya moved with speaking on phone as "Adi..Abhi mil chukka hey"

"kaha hey wo..kaisa hey.."

"police use leke city hospital pahuch rahe hey hum bhi ate hey..tum ready rehna.."

He cut the call and rushed to hospital with team…

When they reached hospital, they found doctors attending Abhijeet inside… rahul along with two of his constables were standing outside..

Daya asked "wo kaisa hey?"

Rahul answered "kaafi jakhmi they aur lag raha tha ki kaafi torcher bhi kiya gaya hey… aab to doctors hi bata payenge.."

All started waiting for the doctors outside… Daya was pacing up and down with a thought "Abhi..bahut taklif diya na unnlogo ne tumhe…I'm sorry Abhi..mein tumhe dhund nahi paya…mujhe maaf ker dena…bas tum thik ho jao…."

His mind went back to the video

**Abhijeet is tied to a chair…his forehead was bleeding. A masked man started questioning him...but he was adamant not to answer so he slapped Abhijeet hardly…but still Abhijeet being adamant…he gave him an injection… with "sorry senior inspector Abhijeet per yeah drug aapki dimag ko thora sula degi…"**

Daya shivered with some unknown thoughts when he saw Adi followed by two junior doctors coming out...

He nearly ran to Adi with "Adi wo Abhi.."

Adi kept a hand over Daya's shoulder… ACP sir asked "Aditya.."

"Abhijeet ke left leg pey goli lagi hey per ghaw gehra nahi hey..goli chuke nikal gayi…right shoulder pey chaku se bar kiya gaya hey..drugs kafi jyada matra pey diya gya hey..jisse dimag ko nuksaan pahuchta hey aur…"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "aur?"

"aur electric shock bhi…iss sabka gehra asar hua hey aur uski MRI se hume shaq hey ki…"

Daya asked in a fearful tone "ki?"

Adi looked at Daya deep in his eyes "uski yaaddash pey asar ho sakta hey..kiuki uska medical past ki anusar wo portion Abhi bhi weak hey…"

Daya asked "tumhara matlab…"

"ha hope ki aisa kuch na ho..per…"

"nahi…Abhi mujhe nahi vul sakta.." Daya said in somewhat loud tone and instantly moved from there

Adi sighed signaled the juniors two explain all the things to team and himself followed Daya...

He found Daya sitting on a bench in hospital lawn... Adi sat beside him and kept a hand over his shoulder…

Daya didn't look at him but continued "Adi Abhi mujhe vul nahi sakta na…"

"Daya ager wo tumhe vul bhi jaye to kya tum dono ka rishta khatam ho jayega?"

"nahi Adi mein use.."

"ar wo bhi nahi…"

Daya looked at him confused "wo tumhaa cehra vul sakta hey, naam vul sakta hey wo rishta nahi..wo ehsas nahi.. aur negative hi kiu soch rahe ho…"

Day looked at Adi with great hope 'Adi ager aisa kuch hua a to mein aur Abhi ko wo sab pal frse"

He stopped with a lump in his throat... Adi smiled "Daya…Abhijeet wo sare pal jarur jeyaga firse…tumhara Abhi cahe puri duniya ko vul jaye apni Daya ki ahsas o nahi vul sakta yaar…chalo ander chalo..do teen ghante mey use hosh ajayega.."

Both went back to hospital found ACP sir tensely speaking over phone…

After completing the conversation he said "Daya mujhe HQ jana hoga Abhijeet ki milne ki khaber se related kuch information dena hey..Freddy Vivek Tasha ko bhi bureau jana hoga.. DCP sir aye hey..tum yeahi rahe sakte ho…per hume.."

"ji sir aaplog jayiye.."

Team left for their respective works dr. Salunkhe also moved with them…

Daya entered Abhijeet's room and sat beside him holding his hand… Adi went for his normal round and came back after one and half hour..

Found Daya starring at Abhijeet's face..

"Daya"

Daya turned to Adi…

"dekho..ager humara darr sahi nikla to Abhijeet kuch bhi react ker sakta hey I mean wo bahut hyper ho sakta hey..tum.."

"Adi…Abhi jaise bhi react kre i will handle.."

"ha tumne pehle bhi."

"nahi yaar tab himmet thi..ab nahi hey…."

"yahi to keh raha hu…himmet rakhna hoga…tumhe pata hey inn halato mey log yeah to hyper hote hey yeah to helpless..kiu hota hey aisa?"

Daya just looked at him.. "kiuki unhe sahara cahiye hota hey..aur agar sahara hi kamjoor ho to jo khud ko hi kho chuke wo kya firse uth payenge…"

Daya cut him off with "Abhi ko sahare ki jarurat kabhie nahi parega…use jarurat hosakta hey to serf ek saath ki aur wo saath kamjoor nahi parega.."

Adi nodded in smile….

After about an hour Daya felt some movement in Abhijeet's hand he was holding.. he turned to Adi with "Adi boss ko hosh araha hey.."

Adi immediately came near Abhijeet and checked him… slowly Abhijeet opened his eyes.. Adi asked "kaise ho aab.."

"mm..e..in.. thi..k hu… pe.r ye..aha.. mei..n.." his voice besides being weak and feeble was confused.. Adi being an experienced doctor understood in a second that their fear had became the reality.. he was about to answer something when Daya said "Abhi tum.."

But was cut by "a…b..hi… kaun?"

Daya looked at Adi who just shook his head and started examining the B.P and all. Daya was not ready to accept so soon so said "tum…"

"mmee…in… per mein to.."

Abhijeet looked utterly confused… Adi strted preparing an injection.. Abhijeet noticed it.. "aap…yeah kya…koi injection nahi….mujhe jana hey…"

Adi calmly asked "kaha jana hey..?"

Abhijeet said "m..u..jhe.. (then whispered) kaha jana tha…me..in..mein..kaun..mera naam…kuch..yaaad…"

He turned to other two with "kuch yaad nahi araha..kuch yaad… (he shouted) kiu nahi ata kuch yaad…"

He was panting heavily.. he sat up with a jerk.. resulting in pain in his shoulder and an "ahhh…" came out of his mouth.. Daya came forward to hold him.. he jerked away Daya with "kaun ho tum log.. me..in ..mein..ka..un hu…kuch yaad kiu nahi ata.."

Adi tried to give him the injection but he struggled resulting in more pain so Daya stopped "Adi please ruko.."

"per Daya Abhijeet.."

"mein dekhta hu.."

Daya hold Abhijeet by the arms "Abhi..please relax..suno.."

"nahi sunna mujhe yaad kiu nahi ata kuch..mein.." he jerked away Daya and tried to get up from bed… Daya tried again "ha..tmhe jana hey na..jaoge..pehle baat to suno.."

"nahi…mein" he grabbed his head with his hands and shouted "mujhe kuch nahi yaad araha..tum sab jao..jao…mein…mein…"he again tried to get up.. but was about to fall down.. a shocking voice came up from Adi as "Abhijeet!"

But Daya held him in a firm but soothing grip.. but Abhijeet was continuously struggling to loosen the grip while shouting.. he was uncontrollable.. and Adi didn't get any chance to give the medicine.. Daya noticed his shoulder bandage turning red due to panicness…

Abhijeet threw away the saline and other equipments.. Daya said "Abhijeet please.."

"k..aun Abhijeet…choro mujhe kaun hote ho mujhe rokne wale..leave…!"with that shout he freed himself

But at the very moment he felt a slap over his cheeks Daya shouted "Abhijeet..shant ho jao kaha na…baitho.." he made him sit on the bed.. Abhijeet looked at Daya with helpless looks.. And asked "mein..kaun hu..mujhe kuch yaad kiu nahi ata..kuch.." Daya also have tears in his eyes…he looked at Abhijeet who was crying helplessly.. Adi just look down and bit his lips.. yes he is a doctor but..this patient is his childhood friend…

Daya just moved forward and hugged Abhijeet.

Abhijeet didn't struggle but gripped Daya's shirt tightly with "bolo na yaad kiu nahi araha hey mujhe.."

Daya took a deep breath and said in a fresh voice "sab thik ho jayga dekhna..sab thik ho jayega.."

He stooped. he doesn't know how to console his life who was crying with a loud voice hiding his face in his chest.. Daya looked at Adi who just nodded.. Daya started rubbing Abhi's hairs "Abhi..chup ho jao..pls… chup ho jao.."

Slowly Abhijeet's voice diminished then it stopped Daya felt the grip on his shirt also loose… so slowly separated from the hug and found Abhijeet unconscious.. Daya patted his cheeks "Abhi..Abhijeet…"

Adi was somewhat lost in some other world came back to reality with Daya's panic voice.. came forward said "Daya.. stress ki bajase behosh ho gaya hey…ghabrao mat.." he helped Daya in lying Abhijeet down the gave the injection… Daya sat beside Abhi and started crying with "boss I'm sorry meine tumpe.."

He got up moved to a side and banged his hand hard on the wall..

Adi looked at him then said in a calm voice "aise milega Abhijeet ko majboot saath.?."

"Adi meine boss pey haath uthaya..usne humesha mujhe chote bhai ki tarah samhala..meine apne bare bhai pey haath.." he started crying..

Adi asked "to kya kerna cahiye tha.. use jane dena cahiye tha..taki darbadar ka thokar kha sake.."

"Adi.."

"what Adi…wo jaruri tha isiliya kiya tumne…sahara yeah saath ka matlab yeah nahi ki uski haar baat man liya jaye balki yeah hey ki usse galti hone se rok diya jaye..use nuksan se bachaya jay..cahe uski liye sakti hi kiu na kerna pare…samjhe.."

Daya nodded.. sat beside Abhi, and started moving his fingers in his hairs… Adi called a nurse and changed the dressing on Abhijeet's shoulder then moved out silently

After about an hour Adi came back and said "Daya tumse kuch jaruri baat kerni hey mujhe" his tone was somewhat different due to which Daya looked up with "Adi koi pareshani..?"

"Hmm…"

He looked at Abhijeet found him sleeping peacefully so said "bahar ayo.."

Daya followed him silently.. ACP sir and two other doctors were present outside.. ACP sir's expression was also not pleasant..

Daya asked "sir..baat kya hey.."

Adi started with "pehli baat yeah ki Abhijeet ki memory loss total memory loss nahi hey.."

"matlab?"

Adi looked at the other doctor and introduced him as "yeah hey dr. shetty.. Psychologist aur yeah dr. verma neurologist…in dono ne Abhijeet ki MRI, PET, EEG report dekha hey…aur inka kehna hey ki..."

He stopped dr. verma took up with "Mr. Abhijeet ki brain yeah brain lesion ko koi khass damage nahi pahucha hey...unki medical history mey brain ki jis part pey sujan tha uspe thora damage hua hey per wo puri tarah se memory loss ki liye responsible nahi hey..unka memory loss dissociative amnesia ke category mey hey.."

Daya looked at him confusingly…

Dr. shetty said "iss type ki memory loss pey memory exist kerta hey dimag mey hi kahi per khud ba khud recall nahi kiya jakta use.."

Daya said "fir?"

Dr. Shetty continued "memories tabhie resurface ho pata hey jab present surrounding ki koi bat use trigger kre..."

Daya asked "per yeah hua kiu?"

"unki wohi vulnerable jagah pey firse chot aur drug aur torcher ki bajase..aur iss mey unka semantic memory yeani ki jo functional memory part hey wo intact hey"

Daya looked at Adi and ACP both of them holding a tensed expression so he asked in confusion "per isse to humari umid barti hey fir aap dono.."

Adi said "dekho isse do pareshani ki baatein samne ayi hey."

"do pareshani?"

Adi looked at ACP then said "pehli baat yeah ki jab jab uski subconscious mind pey pressure parega sayed wo kuch jyada hi react kre… aur uss stress se uski brain ko nuksaan bhi pahuch sakta hey…to"

"Matlab use khatra bhi ho sakta hey…"asked Daya scarily

"Ha...aur ager jald baji kiya jaye to khatre ki chance aur bhi bar sakta hey" told Adi looking at ACP sir sternly..

Daya said "to jaldbaji ki baat a kaha se rahi hey?"

Adi looked at ACP and said "sir aap hi batiye…"

ACP cleared his throat with "Daya HQ ka order hey ki Abhijeet se jald se jald uss gang ki sare information akettha kerna hoga.."

"per sir Abhijeet.."

"HQ ki taraf se kehna hey ki hyptonism se wo sab.."

Dr. verma cut him with "per isse Abhijeet ki dimaag mey kaafi pressure parega..wo coma mey bhi ja sakta hey.."

Dr. shetty added "aur brain ko permenanent damage bhi pahuch sakta hey"

Adi said "ACP sab mein as Abhijeet's doctor hone ki hasiyet se iske liye permission nahi de sakta.."

Daya was just looking at all of them silently

ACP sir shook his head with frustration as "nahi Aditya yeah kerna hi hoga…yeah humari duty ki liye jaruri hy… aur humare life mey sabse important hey duty.."

Adi said in a stern tone "sir duty ki sense mujhme bhi hey..aur as a doctor my duty is to think only about my patients.."

He left from there.. dr. shetty said "aap soch lijiye ACP saab.. isse kaafi khatra ho sakta hey…sayed aap apna ek honhar officer kho dey.."

Both the doctors moved away.. Daya was just looking at all this silently said "sir aap iss sab ke bad bhi cahte hey ki Abhi ko.."

"Daya…yeah jaruri hey…warna wo gang sayed firse haath se chut jaye..aur yeah hone dena koi samajhdari nahi…sham ko 7 baje HQ se doctor ayenge wo log baki decision lenge.."

Daya said "nahi sir.. Abhijeet HQ ke liye serf ek officer hey hoskta hey aap ke ki liye bhi sayed wo serf…ek officr ho jo aapko iss criminals tak pahucha sakta hey…per mere liye nahi..aur yeah sab mein aapko kerne nahi dunga.."

Daya continued looking at him keenly

ACP just moved away without looking at Daya…

Daya sighed and entered in Abhijeet's room. Sat beside Abhijeet… murmured "Abhi…nahi yaar.. mein yeah sab kuch nahi hone dunga… aj se 15 saal pehle mein sir ko rok nahi paya,,per iss bar mein apne Abhi ke saath kuch galat nahi hone dunga.."

He holds Abhijeet's hand and kept his head over it

Adi came in after some time kept a hand over Daya's shoulder

Daya looked at him with "Adi wo sab.."

"nahi Daya…aisa kuch nahi hoga.. HQ ki doctors aye to mein unse baat kerta hu..na mane to koi aur hi rasta sochna parega.."

Daya looked at Adi who nodded assuringly then said in a fresh tone.. "per yeah batao ki tum ager fit nahi rahoge to yeah sab karoge kaise?"

"kya matlab?"

"lunch kis khusi mey skip kiya..chalo mujhe bhookh lagi hey..dono cafeteria mey chalte hey…fir Abhijeet bhi jag jayega…waise bhi bad mey jab yeah thik hoga aur pata chalega ki uska bhukkar bhai bhuka raha aur meine dekha nahi to mera khair nahi"

"aisa hoga na Adi.."

"ha aur bahut jald.. chalo aab pet ka khayal krte hey"

He turned to go..Daya got up but then says in a doubtful tone "per Abhi jag jaye to.."

"mein nurse ko bol deta hu.."

"per use to nurse.."

"Daya jaldi chalo..jald bapas ajayenge.."

He just pulled Daya to cafeteria...

**A/n: **guys please review…

Abhijeet's fans... maybe there are some part which u All may not like u can gave ur negative review but try to understand whatever I have written I wrote keeping the situation in mind.. Hope u all r not hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**authors' note:**

Thank you….

**Gest, rai, r and r, siya, jyoti, lavii, navya, artanish, guest, priya,rukmani, khushi, angel, cracresta, palak, shreshta, abhirikafan **thank u

Those who want Tarika pleaae skip.. already theres an answer to all ur queries in review section but if still not satisfied just skip

**Story:**

They have something and came back to Abhijeet's room found Abhijeet waken and staring silently at the ceiling….Adi went forward and asked "Abhijeet aab kaise ho?"

"Abhi..jeet..mein…"

"ha tumhara hi naam hey Abhijeet.."

"ooo… I'm fine now.. jaisa ek shaks ko khud ko bhul k lagna cahiye waisa hi lag raha hey…"

"dekho tum itna socho mat.."

"kya sochu doctor..kya sochna hey yeah bhi to yaad nahi.."

His tone was vacant and dull.. weak and tired.. Daya just turned away may be to hide his eyes.. Adi sighed…

"tum mujhe Adi bula sakte ho..pehle yeahi bulate thay.."

Abhijeet just nodded…

Adi checked him then said "Daya tum baitho…HQ ki doctors ate hi honge.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya and found him looking at him..Abhijeet silently closed his eyes… Daya sat beside him and said "Abhi.. I'm sorry.. wo uss waqt.."

"please mujhe thori der akela rehna hey pls…"

Daya nodded and moved out..

Time passed in its own rule and HQ agents one doctor along with ACP Freddy Salunkhe came in… Adi was busy with an emergency so after completing the formalities the HQ agent and the doctor dr. khanna went in asking Daya ACP and others to stay out…

Daya was feeling very much impatient so he started strolling up and down… others were also bit tensed…

After some minutes they hear a loud voice f the doctor as "come on senior inspector Abhijeet kahiye kuch to yaad araha hoga aapko.."

The agent is also saying something which can't be clearly heard

The doctor is telling "dekhiye iss photo ko… yeah dekh ke kuch yaad araha hey koi tasver..kuch."

Abhijeet shouted painfully "nahi..kaha na kuch yaad nahi ata..please..aap log please.."

"aap thora koshish kijiye..dekhiye photo ki taraf dekhiye.."

"aahhh mera sarr..pls nahi aata yaa..add aap.."

It was enough for Daya he just pushed open the door.. ACP said "Daya ruko.."

But Daya had already entered the room.. Freddy rushed to call Adi and ACP Salunkhe followed Daya…

Abhijeet was sitting on bed sweating and panting badly clutching his head tightly looking really scared and the HQ agent is standing with the photos of the gang members from the data base… the doctor standing in front of him….

Daya just moved in with "yeah kaisa ilaj ho raha hey?."

"dekhiye inspector Daya aap bahar.."

But Daya cut the agent with "bahar mujhe nahi aapko jana cahiye…aap jimmedari lnge ager inhe kuch ho jaye to?"

he while telling all this moved towards Abhijeet who immediately hugged him tightly with "inn logo ko jane ko kaho pls…bahut dard ho raha hey sarr pey please mujhe kuch yaad nahi wo photo…bahut dard…"

Daya hugged him back with "Abhi Abhi relax…relax…shant ho jao…." But Abhijeet was not relaxing but sweating heavily…literally shivering… Daya was patting his back…. With one hand and moving his fingers in his hairs…

The agent again started as "dekhiye yeah information…"

"pls aap log filhal bahar jaiye…pls…"

The doctor was about to argue… when Adi came in with "please aap log bahar jaiye…aur aap bhi…" turning to ACP and Salunkhe…

All of them left…but the HQ agent before leaving says "dr. Aditya aap check up ker lijiye per hume yeah kerna hoga yeah jaruri.."

Adi just answered "will u pls leave now" the voice was too commanding to argue..

They moved out.. Adi turned towards duo…

Daya with one hand patting Abhijeet's back with the other grabbed the glass of water and attached it to his lips.. Abhijeet grabbed the glass with trembling hand Daya also helped him in sipping the water.

After drinking the water Abhijeet looked at Daya with "mujhe sach mey kuch yaad nahi..wo log..wo tasveer…mujhe.."

Daya nodded then took away the glass… sat beside him and said "koi baat nahi…tum shant ho jao…dekho..wo log chale gaye…"

But Abhijeet didn't calm down.. "wo tasveer wo mein..janta hu..mujhe kuch…."

Adi checked the BP and said "BP bahut high hey…"

Then turned to Abhijeet "Abhijeet… dekho tum suno baat suno.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. "tumhe apne dimaag pey jor dene ki koi jarurat nahi hey..ok…just relax..jab yaad ana hoga sab yaad ajayega..ok"

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. Daya nodded and wrapped him in his arms…Abhijeet's face reflected a sooth.… Adi gave him injection… Abhijeet felt drowsy but still manage to says "yakin karo mujhe..kuch..yaad nah..wo log yakeen..meine bahut koshish kia pr kuch.."

Daya said in a strong determined tone "aab koi nahi pchega kuch bhi tumse… koi nahi pareshan karega…" Abhijeet looks at him Daya said softly "promise"

Abhijeet nods.. Daya helps him in lying down with "chalo aab ankhe band karo apni…thora arram kro.."

Abhijeet obeyed silently but opened in next minute with "tum…."

"mein yeahi hu..aab ankhe band.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes and being tired and with the effect of medicine dozed off..

Daya confirming his sleep… came out found Adi and ACP sir speaking

"Aditya wo log job hi ker rahe they wo jaruri tha..aur.."

"aap ko Abhijeet ki haalat dekh ke bhi lagta hey yeah kerna hey aapko? Aap to use beta mante they na..aap ko najar nahi ata yeah itni si puchtach mey kitna stressed ho gaya wo.."

"manta tha nahi wo aj bhi mere liya beta hi hey..per hume apne emotions se pehle desh ka sochna hota hey…hum kuch shapath lete hey uske agey yeah sare emotions bahut chota hey.."

"jara aap batayenge yeah kaunsa kanoon hey jo permission deta hey ki ek aisa shaqs jo physically fit nahi hey yeah tak mentally iss waqt fit nahi hey uske saath sawal jabab ke naam pey torcher kiya jaye?taki wo aur bimar par jay.."

ACP felt a pinch in his heart but no.. the stone hearted ACP have to do his duty.. "Aditya baat ko samjho.. HQ I orders immediate basis pey follow"

"sir iss waqt Abhijeet mera patient hey..aapka officer nahi..aur mere patient ke mamle mey koi HQ interfere nahi ker sakta.."

The HQ agent is listening all this silently interrupted with "so dr. Aditya in this case we have to move to court to take the permission..aur yeah kya guarantee hey ki S.I Abhijeet ka memory loss Sach mey hua..aap unke dost hey..aap jhute report bhi to.."

But he stopped as Adi cut him with a commanding voice as "you are welcome to move to court…"

ACP tried to calm down Adi with "Aditya desh ki liye jeene walo ke liye yeah sab kucgh bhi nahi hota kal ko Abhijeet thik ho jaye to wo bhi yeahi kehega…yeah duty kya hey tum nahi samjhoge.."

Adi smiled sarcastically "aap log jo yeah duty ki dam varte hey na…aur maut se khel ke bapas ate hey wo mere jaise kisi doctor ki sense of duty ki bajase…"

He gave a challenging look to the HQ agent and moved away to his cabin… Daya was still silently standing there listening to all this.. HQ agent says "ACP Pradyuman hume head office mey report kerna hoga..so please,.."

ACP nodded "chaliye.."

They left.. dr. Salunkhe and Freddy was also silent in the whole procedure.. dr Salunkhe had noticed Daya so came near him with "Daya wo Abhijeet.."

Daya without looking at him answered "so gaya.."

Freddy said "sir hum ek bar.."

"Nahi…koi bhi nahi jayega ander…tum bureau jao Freddy…"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "Daya humse kiu naraaj ho.. orders ki agey hum majboor hey aur Pradyuman duty ki agey kuch.."

"Sir please.."

Daya excused him and made his way to Adi's cabin..

Dr. Salunkhe and Freddy looked at each other and left..

Daya entered Adi's cabin after a light knock found him leaning back on his chair playing with a paperweight..

Daya came near him called "Adi.."

Adi didn't moved his fixed gaze from the paperweight answered "Daya ager court procedure hua to mamla bahut khichta jayega… time lagega.. aur court ki doctors.. HQ ke pressure.. Abhijeet ki haalat nahi hey ki wo yeah sab handle ker sake…ager uske brain ko trauma jyada ho gaya to sayed uski brain ko damage…kahi frse use wohi problem.."

Daya instantly said "Adi.."

Adi just looked at him… asked "Abhijeet?"

"So gaya.."

"ACP sir?"

"chale gaye.. per Adi.."

"Daya tum chutti manage ker sakte ho?"

"Chutti?"

"Hmm"

"Ha..per.."

"to tum kal se kuch dino tak ka chutti le lo.."

"Adi..tum kya soch rahe ho?"

"Abhijeet ko mein release kerne wala hu kal…aur use physically fit hone ke liye.. lagvag ek hafta lagega.. utna din tum chutti manage kro…memory bapas ane ka time to fixed kaha nahi ja sakta per…(he gave a long pause) job hi ho tumlog kuch din ke liye mera jo farmhouse hey woha chale jao..thik hey?"

"Okkk"

Adi got up with "raat ho chuki hey..gher nahi jana?"

"nahi..wo Abhi k pass rukunga.."

"hmm… mera bhi aj night duty hey..round pey bhi jana hey.. round khtam ker ke ata hu.."

They both left and Daya can easily sense that Adi is in tension not in his usual self… Daya went in Abhijeet's room and sat silently on the couch.. he was lost in some thoughts when he suddenly heard some mumbled words as

"n..a..hin ba..tau..nga. kuc..h n.. b.a..ta...unga jo k..er..na hey.. ker..lo n..a..hin ba..tau..nga. kuc..h n.. "

Daya looked at Abhieet who was restlesslesly changing his position in sleep.. and murmuring… struggling to open his eyes…

Daya came near him patted his head softly to relax him but in vain so he sat beside him caressed his hairs whispering "Abhi..kuch nahi kehna hey tumhe.. shant ho ja.. dekho tumhara Daya hey na yeaha so jao…"

Abhijeet stopped mumbling... move his hand as if to grab something... Daya hold his hand... Abhijeet secured the hand tightly near his heart and went in deep sleep...

Daya sat there itself and continued caressing his hairs... after some moments he felt a touch over his shoulder...

He turned found Adi standing there... Adi asked in low voice "kya hua?"

"pata nahi..Abhi nind mey bol raha tha use kuch nahi bolna..cahe kuch bhi kerle… bahut bechain bhi tha.. fir baat kiya to aise so gaya.."

Adi looked at the hand grip then say "hmm.. sayed uss gang members ki photo se uski unconscious mind mey halchal ho rahi hey… wo kidnapping ki yaad nind mey arahi hey.. isiliye tumhare pass hone ki ahsas se shant ho gaya… yeah acha sign hey… sayed jald hi ise sab yaad ajaye… per Daya ise pressurize mat kerna.. isi pressure se durr kerne ke liye meine tumlogo ko gher nahi farmhouse jane ko kaha.."

"Adi… Abhi bas thik rahe.. takleef na ho ise yeahi kafi hey mere liye.…" Daya says staring at Abhijeet face lovingly… then added "tum jao duty karo..mein hu yeahi koi pareshani ho to bula lunga.."

Adi nodded… patted Abhijeet's shoulder softly and left.

Next morning

Daya felt someone shaking him lightly… he opened his eyes and found him sitting on Abhijeet's bed resting his head on the head rest.. he sat straight found Adi standing near.

"jao fresh ho jao…fir coffee pina hey…jao.." Daya nodded.. he found his hand still in Abhijeet's grip.. so he slowly freed himself while patting Abhijeet's head as not to disturb his sleep..

he went to attached washroom and came back soon after freshening up.. Adi was sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee Abhijeet was still sleeping. Daya joined Adi..

after sipping coffee for some time silently Adi started "tum Abhijeet uthte hi usse baat ker lena,..wo ager khud jane ko tayar na ho to jabardasti kerna thik nai hoga.."

"wo raji ho jayega Adi.."

"pata hey mujhe..apne sahjade ki baat tal dey itni himmet to usme behoshi ki halat mey bhi nahi hoti.."

Daya smiled… Adi shook his head with "per tumhari chutti.."

"meine kal DIG sir se baat ker li hey.. ek bar in person milna parega..wo manjoor kerdenge..10 din.."

"ha enough… iss bich physically fit hone ki saath saath Abhijeet apni situation se adjust bhi ho jayega.."

"Adi"

"Daya mera wo matlab nahi tha..wo thora samhal jayega.."

"hmm.."

"aur mey roj ek bar ho ayunga woha se.."

They finished their coffee in some light chit chats when Abhijeet woke up.. Daya noticing him awaken came forward with "good morning.."

Abhijeet look at him silently and says "morning.."

Adi ask "sarr mey dard hey.."

"ha..thora hey…"

Adi nodded

DIG sir called Daya… so he left after assuring Abhi of his return soon

After completing his formalities for a leave Daya came back informed Adi then went in Abhijeet's cabin. Found him sitting on the bed starring at the wall blankly…

Daya came forward and sat on the stool and called softly "Abhi…"

Abhijeet looked at Daya silently Daya continues "yeaha hospital mey bore horahe ho hey na?"

Abhijeet continued looking silently "yeaha rehna to pasand nahi ata hoga?"

"to kaha jau…?"

"gher?"

"gher? Mera gher kaha hey..kaisa hey..pata hi to nahi.. ek gher dikhta hey dhundla sa.. per wo kaisa hey kya hey kuch nahi dikhta..serrf ek gher…" Abhijeet answered dreamily..

"mein ager le jau…jaoge?"

"tum..kaha le jaoge? Wo log kal kehh rahe they mujhe kahi le jayenge..woha tum..nahi le jaoge na?"

Daya's heart felt as if sliced into pieces.. he shook his head "nahi..hum gher jayenge… humare gher mein tumhe apne saath le jaunga.. jaoge?"

Abhijeet looks at Daya strangely then says "tumhare saath…. Humare gher… ha" he nodded "jaunga…kab jaenge?"

Daya smiled "aj..mein Adi se baat ker lu fir challenge.. thik hey?"

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya was about to leave when Abhijeet says "ekbaat puchu?"

"ha pucho.."

"tum mere kaun ho? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi na to mein.."

Daya looked at him just shook his head and rushed out.. found Adi standing at the door.. he moved out.. Adi sighed..

He entered.. then noticed pain and tears in Abhijeet's eyes.. "kya hua?"

"mein use hurt nahi..kerna cahta..tha.. per mujhe kuch ..yaad nahi.. to meine puch liya.. usko bura laga.. mein.."

Adi cut him with "Uska naam Daya hey…kehne ko to wo tumhara junior colleague hey"

"junior colleague? Per…"

"kiu yakin nahi aya na…? ager formal naam caho tum dono ki rishte ki to yeahi naam hey..per ager explanation caho gehrai jane caho to sayed mein samjha na saku..kiuki aj tak mein khud samah nahi paya"

He found Abhijeet looking at him confusingly.. so he sighed with "waise use bura bhi laga ho na to wo ajayega tum fiqar.."

But was cut by "wo ro raha tha doctor.."

"to?"

Abhijeet just shook his head with "pata nahi aisa laga jaise meine bahut galat kiya..uske wo ansu wo.."

"tumhare dil ko chubh rahe they?"

Abhijeet looked helplessly at Adi.. Adi smiled "jaan samjhte ho?"

Abhijeet looked confused Adi continued "jaan ho tum dono ek dusre ki…"then turned serious "daya ki jindegi ki ek lauta rishta ho tum…aur tumhari jindegi ka safar aur manjil dono hi Daya se hey.."

Abhijeet turned his head down.. Adi noticed a tear slipped from his eyes. Adi came forward kept a hand over his shoulder "Abhijeet.."

"mujhe kuch yaad kiu nahi ata… use kitna dukh de raha hu mein.."

"rone se yaad ajayega?"

Abhijeet looked up Adi said "aansu pochlo use ander vejta hu.."

"nahi doctor.."

"kaha na Adi bolna mujhe.."

"ji…Adi use ander mat bhejiye.."

"kiu?"

"mein to firse use dukh.."

"faltu ki baatein mat karo..yaadash gayi hey tumhari samajh nahi…yeah nahi samjhte ki uska dard tumhare pass rehne se nahi tumse dur hone mey hey.."

Adi moved out.. Abhijeet rested his head on back rest… tears made their way from his eyes "mujhe nahi pata tum kaun ho..kya ho mere lie per tumhara care bahut sakoon deti hey mujhe…tum pass hote ho na to bahut shant sa mehsus kerta hu.. mere liye to yeah puri duniya anjaan hey per tumhare saath bahut…jana sa lagta hey.. mujhe maaf ker do mein bahut koshish kerta hu per kuch yaad nahi ata…"

Outside Abhijeet's room

Daya was sitting on a bench…

Adi sat beside him with "Daya rishto ki naam se jyada uski ehsas jaruri hota hey"

Daya looks at him Adi continued "ha use tum yaad nahi per aj bhi tumhari aansu usi tarah use chubti hey..tumhara dard use chu jata hey tumhe pata hey meine jab kaha ki tum uske junior ho to use yakin nahi aya ki yeah banda serf uska junior colleague ho sakta hey…"

Daya smiled Adi continued "aur tumne kaha na himmet rakhoge?"

Daya nodded… Adi said "to jao ander mein discharge bagera ki papers ready kerke ata hu..bahut kuch samjhana hey.."

Both got up from bench ,Daya said "adi"

Adi turned "wo thik to ho jayega na..Abhi ko sab yaad.."

"Daya.." in a bit strict tone.. Daya moved to enter the room Adi said "wo ro raha hoga accompany kerne mat baith jana.."

Daya smiled and entered.. Adi sat back on the bench.. "iske har dard aur har aansuo ka ilaj tumhi ho Abhijet… jiske ek Muskan samne wale ki rondu se shaqal mey hasi la deti hey uski khud ki hasi to tumse hi hey.."

"**pata nahi yaar jab bhi yeah pagal ruth jata hey na tab ise manane ke alawa dimaag mey kuch ata hi nahi.."**

"**iske aansu bahut pareshan kerti hey yaar"**

Inside the room

Daya entered and heard the low sobbing of Abhijeet. Daya came forward and noticed Abhijeet sobbing with closed eyes. He smoothly rubbed his tears and Abhijeet opened his eyes. H looked at Daya silently for sometime then whispered "sorry..mein tumhe hurt nahi kerna cahta tha…mein yeah.."

"Abhi…"

"mein bahut koshish krta hu per kuch yaad.."

Daya kept a hand over his shoulder.. Abhijeet looked at him with hopeful eyes "mujhe sab yaad ajayega na?"

Daya himself was searching for the answer but managed to nod… then said in fresh tone "aj hum log gher jane wale hey na? to jao change kerlo min formalities puri kerke ata hu.."

Daya turned to go.. Abhijeet also descended from bed and about to go to washroom when suddenly felt a little drizzle and was about to fall. But two strong arms grabbed him softly but firmly…

Abhijeet looked up Daya asked caringly "thik ho?"

Abhijet felt a new strength he don't know what to name it but felt that although this world is unknown to him he himself is unknown to him he have a known support he just nodded and then moved to washroom..

Daya sighed and moved to Adi's cabin

**A/n: **guys please review…

I'm showing the helpless side of Abhijeet not the angry avatar.. do u all like this? There's an old epi of golden era in which Abhi is suspected by public as dishonest cop and they threw stones to him at his house.. later ACP and others reach there.. His helplessness shown there has helped me a lot to portray me this….


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Originals 143 **spcl thnks fr ur support.. I also blv that its better to ignore a chrcter than to spoil it

**cid lovers **ek word review bhi kaafi hota hey wtriter ke liye thanks

**r and r **aap hi ne kaha tha iss plot ke bareme so thanks to u

**sweetpari **aapka os is ski aur do chaps ki bad

**guest, chini, angel, guest, rukmani, shrestha, lavii, guest, priya, khushi, rangoli, duoangel95, poonam di, palak 96**

**jyoti **ur special review is always a treat fr me

**gd bhaiya **Adi aur Abhi ke bich ki confusion ke liye sorry.. per kya aap bhi apne bare bhai ki dialogues to apko bina naam pare bhi samjh jana cahiye…thanlks

**abhirikafan **special thanks to u…one fr review other for helping me out where I stuck… now u enjoy ur **treat**

**Story:**

At the farmhouse

After finishing their dinner Daya handed over the medicines to Abhijeet... Abhijeet after taking it says "tum jake so jao…mein thik hu…koi prob ho to bula lunga..aj payer mey dard bhi kaam hey…"

Daya said "per.."

"are kaha na thik hu.."

Daya sighed and turned to go Abhijeet said from behind "good night"

Daya left for his room.. Abhijeet lied down on his bed and soon drifted in sleep..

On the other hand Daya tried to sleep but in vain so after some time he got up and stood beside the window looking outside. He was looking at the moon

"**abbey tu mujhe yeah file complete kerne dega?"**

"**are thora sa hi to bukhar hey khale na kuch"**

"**goli chuke nikal gayi yaar tu bekar mey ghabra raha hey"**

"Abhi..kab daantoge firse? Kab samjhaoge? Tum mere itne pass ho fir bhi lagta hey jaise dur ho…laut ayo na… boss I miss you yaar"

Daya was lost in some other world and didn't noticed the passing time

At around 12:30am Abhijeet's sleep broke.. he was feeling thirsty so checked the side table but the glass was empty there so he got up with "pani le leta hu dinning table se.."

He moved out with a little difficulty as his leg is still bit injurious… when he come to hall he noticed light coming from the room opposite "yeah to Daya ki room hey..itni raat tak jag raha hey wo…sayed pareshan hey..meine bahut pareshan ker rakha hey…pata nahi kya rishta hey yeah mere liye itna pareshan…per aise to wo khud bimar par jayega…jake bolu..nahi kya sochega…nahi job hi soche wo mere liye itna care kerta hey to mein thora kuch kahu to bura kya hey"

He moved in Daya's room found him standing beside window staring outside

He can see Daya's side face and his tears.. his thought went "ro raha hey…mujhe kuch yaad nahi per fir bhi lagta hey iske aankho ke inn ansuo ka jimedar mein hi hu..kab ayega sab yaad..kab? isse behtar to hey jo wo log keh rahe they kya kuch kerne se sab yaad ajayega wo hi thik tha.."

He shook his head and moved forward "Daya…"

Daya turned "arey Abhi tum kuch cahiye tha…tabiyet thik hey na..tum room se kiu chle aye payer mey takleef hogi na..sar mey dard to nahi hey..kya ..".

Abhijeet said cutting his flow of quotients with "mein thik hu..per tum itni raat ko jag kiu rahe ho?"

"wo mein..wo.."

"mein tumhe bahut pareshan ker raha hu na…"

"Abhi yeah tum kya bol rahe ho.."

"to fir itni kiu pareshan ho?"

Daya said "pareshan nahi mein to bas aise hi soch raha tha.."

"acha to aab sochna choro..aur chalo so jao.."

"ha mein so jaunga tum.."

"meine kaha na..abhie so jao" he sounded bit strict "warna tabiyet kharab ho jayegi..fir…?"

Daya nodded and silently sat on bed.. Abhijeet turned and his eyes fall on the unpacked clothes fallen all over sofa.. he sighed and murmured "itni bari cupboard kam par gayi?"

He looked at Daya and said "baith ke hi sote ho?"

Daya turned to Abhijeet with shock his tone the teasing tone.. he was staring at Abhijeet which confused Abhijeet who asked "kya hua?"

Daya shook his head and lied down.. Abhijeet looked at the clothes and tried to arrange it but he is still not comfortable in moving his right hand so postponed the idea.. turned to see Daya still looking at him.. he asked "kya hua bologe bhi?"

"kuch nahi…wo tum jake so jao..kal kapre thik kerke rakh lunga."

Abhijeet nodded and then moved out after switching off the light with "so jao…"

Daya smiled to himself "Abhi tum mujse dur nahi ho…tum bilkul dur nahi ho"

And with that sooth he moved to deep sleep.

Next morning

Daya woke up and looked at watch "are aj time se nind khul gayi..chal Daya coffee bana le fir boss ko dekhta hu."

He freshens up then prepared coffee and then went to Abhijeet's room. He smiled seeing Abhijeet sleeping like a child, sat beside him and called "Abhi…subha ho gayi chalo utho.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes look at Daya and sat up with a jerk.. Daya asked "kya hua itna chauq kiu gaye?"

Abhijeet just shook his head..his face told Daya that he is feeling something uneasy…. But Daya didn't pressurize him and said "jao fresh ho jao fir coffee pite hey.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved to washroom Daya murmured "yeah boss ko kya ho gaya…"

After some time both of them sat back enjoying coffee and Daya just to ease out Abhijeet was looking at the newspaper… he suddenly and undelibertly blurted out "boss yeah akbar dekha tumne..criminals bhi na aab advance hote jarah hey dekho firse wohi bardad.."

He stopped grasped the scenario and looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him with continuous stare..

"**boss"**

"**are newspaper do na boss.."**

"**bare advance criminals hey bhai.."**

"**boss is bar to kuch bara hi plan kerna hoga"**

"**Abhi subha ho gayi"**

"**bosss"**

"**boss"**

Daya asked "Abhi.."

"tum..tumne abhie kya kaha..kya bulaya tumne…haan..kya kaha.."

Daya scared internally with this reaction "meine kya bol diya..Abhi itni bechain kiu ho raha hey.."

He was thinking when Abhijeet jerked him with "bolo na…tum ne kya bola..boss..hey na?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet his forehead getting wet…breathe turning rapid "mein to aise hi muh se nikal gaya..."

But was cut by "koi bulata hey boss…wo..sab.."

Abhijeet moved back… he is looking shattered sat on the couch with a thud… he was looking confused and troubled

Daya moved forward sat beside him softly called "Abhi…tum dekho..kya hua batao mujhe..please"

Abhijeet looked at him "koi kehta hey mujhe boss…koi pukerta hey aise hi…bilkul aise..wo sare awaj per kiske..wo.."

"**Abhi bataoge mujhe kuch tum.."**

"**kya boss tum bhi.."**

"**boss aj to tum hi chalao gari.."**

"**kya nishana hey boss.."**

Abhijeet hold his head and said in loud tone "ahh…wo sab awaj mujhe…"

Daya tried to calm him with "Abhi..Abhi ttum relax ho jao..dekho mein mein hi bulata tha tumhe..tum relax.."

"mujhe kuch yaad..wo awaj..wo.. jao tum mujhe akela..jao.." he shouted.. Daya got up from the couch, knelt in front of him and cupped his face..made Abhijeet look in his eyes…

Abhijeet found the same pain in Daya's eyes as he is feeling.. his eyes filled with tears helplessly said "wo awaje yaad ati hey mujhe har taraf se sunai deta hey..jab tumne subha bulaya..wo awaj laga jaise mein roj sunta hu..yeah boss..tum pukarte they?"

Daya too have tears in his eyes but he controlled them before falling..yes he had to be strong.. he just nodded.. Abhijeet continued "mujhe yaad nahi ata aur bahut dard hota hey sar mey..aisa lagta hey jaise fat jayega sar..dil kerta hey khud ko khud ko.."

Daya shook his head and wiped the tears wth "sab yaad ajayega..sach..purani sare batein mein yaad dilaunga tumhe…sab yaad ajayega.."

Abhijeet looked at him and shook his head as 'pata nahi' "kab?Kab ayega…wo log jo hospital aye they wok eh rahe they mere iss yaaddash jane se desh ko nuksaan ho raha hey…wo log keh rae they ki iss bimari ki chalte meine bahut nuksaan karwaya…wo log to kuch kerne wale they na jisse sab yaad ajayega…haan..mujhe unke pass le chalo"

"nahi Abhi..wo log jo kerte usse tumhe aur nuksaan pahuchta tumhari jaan ko.."

"mar jaata na.,.haan…to thik hey…yeah jindegi hey..khud ka bhi pata nahi..isse to maut achi hey..mar jata mein.."

He shouted painfully then broke down in crying..Daya said "Abhi..plase shant ho jao..aise rote nahi..aur yeah kya bol rahe ho haan..dekho meri taraf dekho…(Abhijeet looked up) rote nahi aise.. unn logo ki tarike se nahi per sab yaad ayega tumhe..tum shaant ho jao…"

Abhijeet jerked with "kaab ayega..ha kaab…har ghante lagta hey aab sayed kuch yaad aye aab..per nahi ata…isse to wohi behtar tha..ki mein ek bar mein hi.."

Daya said in somewhat strict tone after grabbing his hands "firse wohi..itni kamjoor ho tum.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya and jerked his hand which results in the coffee mug on side table to fall and break… Abhijeet threw the other mug with "ha kamjoor hu…kis cheez ke sahare taqat rakhu..khud ka naam tak…aj tum kehte ho mein Abhijeet hu..kal koi aur kuch kahega…dan mey mili jindegi hey yeah dan mey.." he started sobbing after hiding his face in palms.. Daya grabbed his wrists and pulled down the hands ad cupped up his face "Abhi…aisa nahi kehte… dekho tumhe yakin nahi hota na ki mein sach.."Abhijeet grabbed Daya's one hand with "nahi wo nahi per mein…kuch samajh nahi ata..kuch"

Daya lovingly caressed his hairs he looked down and started

"raat ko ajjeb..ajeeb se.. (his words breaking due to heavy throat..and sobbing each word of his is pinching Daya's heart who himself was in tears and Abhijeet was holding one of his hand in tight grip bending his head over that..Daya started patting Abhijeet's head with other to relax himself or Abhijeet he don't know) sapne ate hey…kuch samajh nahi ata..kabhie dekhta hue k gari mein baitha hu..kabhie dekhta hu kisine mujhe baandh rakha hey aur kabhie ek aurat ko dekhta hu.. wo (he lifts up his head looks at Daya and in convincing and dreamy tone) muje pyar se kuch samjhati hey…kabhie bahut sare log ko dekhta hu..fir tum..tumhe dekha meine.."

Daya cut with "kya dekha?"

"hospital mein..lete hue aur sab ro rahe hey…tum behosh ho..bahut se log..mein bhi hu…tum ne mera haath pakra fir chor diya fir.."

He sighed "mujhe kuch samajh nahi ata…bahut ajjeb lagta hey..neend khulti hey to wo sab tasveer gayeb ho jati hey..ek bhi cehra yaad nahi ata..sab dhundla par jata hey.."

Daya felt the hand grip tightened.. he with smoothly patted Abhijeet's cheek with "wo sab log tumhare apne hey.."Abhijeet looked at him confusingly he continued "ha…sab…unka cehra tumhare dil mey basa hey isiliye bar bar tumhare jehn mey ata hey…au raise hi ek din tumhe jhat se sab yaad ajyega.."

Abhijeet asked "per mere bajase nuksaan..wo"

"nahi hoga…tumhare bajase desh ko yeah CID ko kabhie nuksaan nahi ho sakta.." this confident tone seems to have effect on Abhijeet he calmed a bit asked "per yaad ayega na sab"

"ha bilkul per uske liye tummhe medicines leni hogi na…" Abhijeet nodded

"to choro dawai de du tumhe.."

Abhijeet looked at the grip and left it with "woh mein..sorry"

Daya smiled "iss haath ko tumne bahut sahara diya ek din muskil paker loge to yeah itna bhi kamjoor nahi ki uski liye sorry bolna pare.."

Daya got up handed him the medicines and then asked him to lie down as he can feel Abhijeet feeling low.. Abhijeet lied down.. Daya sat beside him and started ruffling his hairs.. Abhijeet was enjoying the sooth with closed eyes then suddenly asked "Daya…mein tumhe apne behavior se bahut hurt kerta hu hey na?"

"aise kiu bol rahe ho.."

"tum rote ho na..acha nahi lagta mujhe..sab anjaan sa lagte hey..per tum nahi..mein samjha nahi sakta per tum rote ho to ajjebsi chuban..please tum na mujhe lekar itna pareshan mat ho.."

Daya smiled "nahi hounga per k shart pey…"

"shart?"

"ha…"

"kya?"

"tum bilkul relax rahoge aur koi bhi koi bhi prob ho mujse nahi chupaoge.."

"tumse chupake kise bataunga aur kisiko to janta hi nahi.."

Daya sighed..he was about to say something when door bell rang…

Daya got up to open the door with "Adi hoga.."

Adi ntered with "kaise ho..?"

Then he noticed Daya's eyes "kya hua Abhijeet to."

Daya just turned away his gaze with "jao tum check up bagera krlo…mujhe breakfast banana hey.."

He left immediately leaving a tensed and confused Adi behind.. Adi moved to Abhijeet's room and found him sitting on bed lost.. he sat beside him and called "Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet turned and gave a faint smile… "kaise ho?"

"thik hu."

He started his routine checkup but noticed Abhijeet was lost in some thoughts.. he decided to ask "Abhijeet wo Daya kuch pareshan.."

"ha wo meine use kuch jyada hi pareshan ker diya.."

"kya matlab..?"

"apko to sab pata hi hey…mein jitna bhi koshish karu kuch yaad nahi ata..aur mein use takleef deta hu.."

Adi understood so asked "aj subha kuch hua?"

"wo wo.."

Just then Daya came in with the breakfast tray and Adi noticed change in Abhijeet's reaction.. he immediately wiped the tears and asked in a fresh tone "tum nahi kahoge?"

"ha lata hu..tum aur Adi suru kro mein lata hu"

Daya left and Adi said "tumhe yeah kisne kagha tum aansu chupa loge aur use pata nahi chalega?"

Abhijeet just look down..

Daya came back and then three of them have their breakfast silently.. after that Daya left and Adi after some more questions and all moved out.. Abhijeet said "Adi..wo matlab.."

"mein dekhta hu Daya ko"

Adi moved out.. Abhijeet sat on bed looking outside "sayed Adi uss din sahi keh rahe they… kuch to khas hey is rishte mey.."

Adi moved out but didn't find Daya anywhere..

He moved out to lawn and found Daya standing there staring at the swimming pool

He stood beside and started with "tumhe pata hey yeah farmhouse mey hum bachpan se ate they…papa ne yeah lia hi tha ki hum apne vacations mana sake…yeah jo swimming pool dekh rahe ho na issmey tumhare uss sharpshooter ne pehli bar swimming kit hi aur dar gaya tha.."

Daya looked at him he smiled "meine fek diya tha use pool mey..poool se uthte hi mummy se aur mausi ma se mere waste kitni sikhayet ki…"

"boss aur sikayet?"

"ha drama king tha wo.." Adi really was enjoying that aura… "school mey mine ek din uski homework nahi ker diya tha jo ki mein roj kerta tha… sare projects bhi wo mujse copy krta tha.. khair ek din nahi kiya to mummy se ja ke bolta tha 'dekho na mausi Adi ko meine itna sa kerne ko kaha aur isne yeah bhi nahi kiya yeah kaisi dosti hey' aur daant per jati thi mujhe"

He was imitating the tone and making the most innocent faces.. Daya laughed out with "are bacha tha tab boss warna boss aur drama…nakhre.."

"bacha?" Adi protested immediately "na na…. yeah sinsila CID join kerne ki bad bhi chalta raha"

Daya looked at him with amused expression Adi continued "tab tum ne sayed CID join nahi kiya tha uska ek saal hua hoga…thora ghayel ho gaya tha to hospital ake baith gaya…meine blood dene keliye chanel kiya tha..tab mein tha junior doctor lag gaya hoga thora sa to mujhe daant diya to meine kaha ki are aab cid wale ho thora dard hajam kerna sikho..fir kya kiya pata hey?"

Daya asked "kya?" he was clearly enjoying.. Adi stared at his face fr some time then said "pehle to behes ker raha tha..achanaq se innocent bacha ban gaya kehne laga 'arey cid join kiya to kya dard ka ahsas bhul jau dil nahi hey kya..' mein confuse ho gaya fir dekha ki mummy aur mausi ma use visit kerne aye hey.."

That was enough for Daya he burst out laughing.. and Adi said with pout "socho jara"

Daya controlled with "asal mey mein hmesha boss ko mere nakhre uthate hue dekha Abhi aur drama.." he again started laughing.. Adi said "arey wo tumhe chota manta hey isliye..warna to.."

He shook his head as a warning.. Daya still laughing asked "tum dono mey bahut banti thi na?"

"haa yaar"

"tum har baat share kerte they na boss se?"

"ha mey tha typical studious aur yeah tha har utpatang baton me master…practical…isiliye har baat usse kerke na mujhe uljhano ka jabab mil jata tha..ar khusi ki baat ho to jab tak usse share na ker pau…(he shook his head) aur who na higher school mey love guru banta firta tha mein to kehta tha ki mujhe kabhie bhi pyar ho to uski suggestion to.." he suddenly stopped

Daya noticed it and said in keen tone "Adi"

Adi was somewhat lost in thought so said dreamily "per mein apni sabse bari khushi pehle usse share nahi ker paya, nahi sabse bare love guru se suggestion le paya.. jab mein conference ke liye delhi gaya aur Diya meri jindegi mey ayi to meine socha tha sabse pehle Abhijeet ko batauunga..larkio ko kaise impress kerna hey wo to mahir hey usse sikh lunga…. Per mey jab laut ke aya to wo hatsa ho chukka tha…teen saal teen saal tak uske liye koi Adi hi exist nahi kerta tha to yeah sab to dur..pehli bar meine apni khusi usse share nahi ker paya…"

Daya kept a hand over Adi's shoulder Adi came back to present with a jerk and said "per dekho fir se dosti ho gayi na….isiliye kehta hu rishte dil se hote hey dimmag se nahi…acha chalo mujhe hospital jansa hey nikalta hu.."

he left the place immediately and when going out he meet Abhijeet standing silently its clear from his expression that he hadn't heard anything but still Adi asked in bit feared tone "tum?"

"rishte sach mey hi dil se hote hey…thanks…"

Adi just nodded and moved out..

Daya looked in the vast sky and murmured "Adi tum mere mood thik kerne ke liye wo sab bol rahe they na..aur dekho jo dard tum humesha chupate aye ho woh firse tumhe chu gaya..meine kabhie yeah nahi socha kit um doctor ki saath saath ek dost bhi ho…humesha apna hi dard sonata raha…srry yaar"

He also moved inside.

**A/n: **guys pls review...

Next chap again next week…


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Nitu di, gd bhaiya, rai, siya, sweetpari, angel, guest, lavii, shrestha, artanish, Aditya, rukmani, priya, jyot,duoangel95,abhirikafan **thanks to all of u

**Story:**

Three days past like this... many a times Abhijeet had flashes of his past but nothing vivid and now he had nearly lost hope but Daya still give him.

Now Abhijeet is again turning to the silent zone which is making Daya worried

So he decided to speak to Adi so called up Adi in absence of Abhijeet "Adi Abhi fir se chup ho jaraha hey…wo naumid ho chukka hey…kal rat o nind khuli to dekha wo jag ke baitha hey, puch liya to kaha sone se ajeb sapne atey hey per jagte hi sare tasver dhundla par jata hey isiliye nahi sona hey."

Adi silently listened to all and said "dekho Daya aab wo physically fit ho chukka hey kandhe ka ghaw sukh chukka hey aur payer bhi thikho chka hey…use tum kisi cheez mey involve karo..jaise wo pehle kerta tha…use yaad ho ya na ho uski pasand na pasand adate to badelne se rahi..to uske samne wohi purane situation dauraho"

"per Adi Abhi ko tab bahut takleef.."

"Daya.." Adi shook his head with "tum iss apne emotional shell se thora bahar ayo samjhe."

He cut the call.. Daya understood his point but actually he didn't have courage to do that or something..

Next day Daya thought about Adi's words and silently made his way to Abhijeet's room found him sitting on the bed leaning over the back rest

He was silently standing at the doorway.. His mind went back to

"**tere cehre se na saaf pata hal jata hy tu pareshan hey…khuli kitaab hey tera cehra"**

"**abbey aise chup kerke khara rahega to samjhunga kaise kya hua? Jyotshi hu kya?"**

"**itni raat ko tu yeah sab bolne aya tha.." **

"**aise woha khare kiyu ho yeahi ayo.."**

His trance broke with "Daya aise woha khare kiyu ho yeahi ayo"

He looked at Abhijeet with a jerk… found him looking at him so answered hurriedly "wo mein bas yeah…wo ha.. lunch mey kya khaoge?"

"yeah puchne aye they tum ?" asked Abhijeet looking at him keenly

"ha wo…mein.."

Abhijeet sat straight on the bed and called in a calm tone "Adi ne kuch kaha kya?"

Daya looked up "tum..tum kaise…mera matlab nahi to kuch.."

Abhijeet sighed with "aj milke lunch banaye?"

"**kabhie kitchen mey kuch mera help bhi ker diya kr yaar"**

"tum banaoge?"

"ha kiu mein bahut bura khana baata tha?"

"nahi nahi..tum to bahut acha…" he stopped..

Then said in a dreamy tone

"jab pehli bar tumhare haath ki khana khaya tha tab se to dil hi nahi kerta ki mein khud kuch banake khau..kitna chirte ho tum iss bajase…aur waise bhi tum to kitchen mey sare cheez aise rakhte ho dhundne mey hi time waste ho jata hey…isiliye to mein tumhare kitchen mey jata hi nahi.."

Abhijeet was listening all this silently… he noticed the teary glaze and thought "please aab kuch to yaad ajaye please bhagwan…"

He shook his head "to aj bhi banale milke?"

Daya nodded…

Both moved to the kitchen..

While preparing.. Daya was lost in his thoughts so after cutting the chilies just forget to wash his hands and when Abhijeet ask "kuch soch rahe ho?"

He felt a twinge in his heart and felt the tears he was storing from long can fall down so immediately rubbed away his eyes and

"ssss aaahh"

Abhijeet immediately turned towards Daya and scanned the chopping board and got the matter he undelibertly spoke out "kya yaar itna bhi dhyan nahi dey sakte..dimaag kaha rehta hey sahib ka?"

He pulled him to the sink and splashed water in his eyes… but Daya had already stopped .. "dard hey abhie bhi?jal raha hey?"

Daya just shook his head as no...

"kya hua ?"

Asked Abhijeet sensing the unusual silence

Daya nodded in no but murmured in low tone "tumne bikul pehle ki tarah daanta mujhe.."

Abhijeet was still for some moments then said "pata nahi kaise muh se nikel gaya..mein.."

Daya nodded "wo thik hey…tum pareshan…"

Abhijeet cut him with "ha thik hey tum jao..aankhe aab bhi laal ho raha hey tum thora hawa ke niche baitho jake mein ker leta hu"

Daya silently obeyed…

After freeing from all Abhijeet came out and found Daya sitting on the sofa silently smiling to himself… he murmured "sham tak pareshan tha…daant diya to has raha hey! Ajeeb hey"

He called "yeau muskura kiu rahe ho?"

Daya immediately wiped off the smile with "wo mein wo…(then in low tone) purani bateein yaad kerke hasi agayi thi"

Abhijeet settled on the sofa giving a questioning glance to Daya…

Daya looked down continued "mein jab bhi kuch kaam kerne jata tha kuch na kuch garbar ker deta tha..aur tum aise hi daant dete they… kabhie kabhie to sacchi mey naraj bhi ho jate they… aur tab mujhe manana bhi parta tha.." he said cutely..

Abhijeet was feeling uneasy but seeing the happy face of Daya a smile automatically made its way to his lips.. and seeing him smile Daya carried on "tumhe pata hey yeah jo tumne aj kaha na sahib yeah tum humesha jab bhi mujhe daantna ho yeah tang kerna tum use kerte they… aur jab tum bahut der tak mujhe daante nahi na mujhe kuch acha hi nahi lagta.."

Abhijeet looked strangely at Daya who was continuing in dreamy tone "uss mission mey jane se pehle bhi tumne aise hi daant ke gaye they..per..fir.."

"**meine kaha tha na kapre pack ker dena..raat ho jayegi lautne mey..kabhie kch ker diya ker.. haath payer chalaya kijiye samjhe warna sahib jald hi burhe ho jayenge.."**

"**mat jao na Abhi.."**

"**firse wohi..idher aa..mere pass baith… meine kaha na jald ajaunga.. 12 din ke ander..itna kiu pareshan ho raha hey..haan"**

"**Abhi bahut darr.."**

"**Daya tu aise karega to mein woha jake kaam mey dil laga paunga ha..mera bhai bahut bahadur hey na..fir.."**

Abhijeet called "Daya.."

Daya came back from his trance to present "khair choro… tumhe pata hey agar hume aise hi Sunday Saturday ko chutti mil jati thi na to hum shooting practice kerne chale jate they..yeah yeau kaho tum practice kerne jate they..mujhe to dil hi nahi kerta tha..arey ajeeb hey mushkil se chutti mili wo bhi inn sab cheezo mey gawah dey? Per tum na tab mujse nishane baji ki shart lagwa te they aur mein chal parta tha..khala ki jitte jada tar tum hi they…"

"nishanebaji ki shart?" asked Abhijeet confused…

"ha..after all sharp shooter.." Daya stopped seeing a painful shade coming over Abhijeet's face.. he got up sat beside Abhijeet "Abhi.. I'm sorry…mein wo kuch jyada hi.."

Abhijeet shook his head and brought a forceful smile with "sharpshooter?"

"ha mein yeahi bulata tha tumhe..ankhe band kerke bhi goli nishane pey laga sakte ho tum…awaj sun ke.. aur aj tak nishana chukka nahi…"

Abhijeet look downwards Daya said in low murmur "tab humesha kehta tha yeah shauq kab band hoga tumhara per aab bahut miss kerta hu..wo sab.."

Abhijeet looks at Daya found him lost… thought for a minute or two then said "hum aab bhi ker sakte hey wo nishana baji?"

Daya looked up at him amazed "tum…matlab."

"sharp shoot ka to pata nahi..per koshish ker sakte hey na?"

Daya was super happy.. he smiled through tears and said "tum sach mey…sach"

"ha pata nahi thik se chala bhi paunga yeah nahi per koshish ker late hey..prob hey?"

Daya shook his head "tum jarur ker paoge..yaad na rehne se expertise nahi kho jati na…tum aab bhi hara paoge mujhe..sach..per.."

"per?"

"mein ek bar Adi se baat kerlu..ager wo permission de dey to kal ko jayenge ha.."

"unhone to kaha tha ki aab mera haath thik hey..fir?"

"nahi wo matlab ager isse tumhe koi pareshani..purani baton se koi..matlab.."

Abhijeet smiled with "purani baton ke yaad ane ke bareme to pata nahi pr itni bari si muskurahat dekhne ke bad pareshani to ho nahi sakti…"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with a teary glaze and whispered "thank you.."

Abhijeet smiled "pehle bhi bolte they?"

"kya?"

"thank you bagera?"

Daya shook his head in no… "to? Mujhe vale hi yaad nahi tumhe to hey na sab yaad..tum kiu badalte ho… bas yeah aansu na giraya karo.. tumhara thank you mil jayega mujhe.."

Daya rubbed his tears away and smiled… "yeah hui… bari si muskurahat…welcome.."

A boyish grin appears on Daya's face and Abhijeet felt a great sooth in his heart and some strength…

His face reflected the sooth and Daya's ears remembers some words as

"**Teri iss muskurahat ko dekhlu na to saree bemari dur vag jati hey mera.."**

"**dekh goli chu ke nikal gayi please..ro mat..tere yeah mote mote aansu bahut satate hey.."**

"**bapre aj bara acha din hey itne sare thank you..kuch cahiye kya?"**

Abhijeet said "mein khana lagata hu..tum haath muh dho ayo aur sham ko jab Adi ayenge unse baat kerlena…aur ager wo kahe ki koi pareshani ho sakti hey to mujse chupana mat..keh dena..mein bhi ek bar baat kerlunga.."

Daya nodded

At evening Adi came to visit duo with a CD. Daya welcomed him with "pata hey Adi abhi ney kal kya kaha.."

He noticed the CD in his hand "yeah cd yeah to.."

"ha unhi kidnappers ke bheje hue hey… meine ACP sir se liya hey.."

"tum…"

Adi settled himself on the sofa and called "Abhijeeet" then turns towards Daya with "court ka faisla ager HQ ke paksh mey ho to yeah bahut bhayanak bhi ho sakta hey…jante ho na tum…iss problem ke chlt k bar uski career dao pey lag chuki hy dusre bar ki risk mat lo…"

Daya was about to say something when Abhijeet came in with "Adi..aap…"

Daya immediately picked up the cd from the centre table and moved in… Adi called "Daya tum.."

But he had already left.. Adi sighed Abhijeet was confused at their behavior so asked "kuch hua hey kya?"

Adi just nodded in no.. then asked "kuch kehne wale they?"

"ha wo Daya keh raha tha ki pehle hum dono nishane baji mey compition kerte they to mein soch raha tha kya mein aab bhi ker sakta hu..Daya ne kaha k bar tumse baat ker lu to.."

"dekho physically u r fit to shoot mentally ka pata tum khud laga sakte ho..per ha..tumhara to pata nahi per mujhe nahi lagta koi emotional fool bhi nishanabaji ker sakta hey.."

"kya matlab.."

Adi noticed Daya coming out so said in teasing tone "koi hey jo sentiments aur emotions ke agey sachai aur agey chal ke ane wali musibat dekh nahi pate.."

Abhijeet looked at the direction Adi was looking found Daya standing there so said "Daya..kya musibat dekh nahi para hey Adi?'

Adi jerked and then murmured "abbey kya yaar Aditya yeah vula hey ki yeah senior inspector hey per asiliat mey to iska dimaag hi CID special ban chukka hey.. aur Daya ke bareme baat ho aur yeah na samjhe! Lo aab batao"

But before he can say anything Daya said in a low but stubborn tone "mein nahi dekh para hu na..mein samhal lunga..tum jao.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya in shock.. Adi stood up in rash with "ha jaata hu mein..jab sab khatam ho jayega na tab sochna…haq diya hey kisine apne uper to uska galat istemal na karo wo bhi itna galat ki bad mey jab uss haq dene wale ko hosh asye wo khud apne faisl pey pachtaye…"

Daya looked at Adi silently for a minute and said "wo pachtayega na to bhi mujhe yeah yakeen rehega ki meine use nuksan se bachana caha.."

"uska career khatam kerke?"

Daya just look down Adi calmd down a bit and said "baat court tak pahuch chukka hey Daya… bigerne se pehle sulajhne ki koshish to karo… kahi kisi choti takleef se bachane keliye kisi bari musibat.."

He stopped looking at Daya who likes like he can cry out any moment

Abhijeet who was silently listening to all this said "mein jan sakta hu..baat kya hey?"

Before Adi can utter even a word Daya started with "kuch nahi..tum…tum mat socho..haan wo humara shooting ki baat to reh gayi ha Adi se…"

Adi shook his head in 'ískka kuch nahi ho sakta manner' and said "Daya soch lena…" he turned to Abhijeet with "tum befiker ja sakte ho yeah nishane baji kerne…result batana mujhe waise mujhe pata hey yeah tumse jit nahi sakta fir bhi.."

Abhijeet smiled with "thik hey inform ker denge.."

Adi nodded and said that he have to leave now and after passing a meaningful glance to Daya he left…

After he left Abhijeet turned to Daya and found him staring at him silently… Abhijeet confusingly asked "aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

"kal ager tumhe sab yaad ajaye aur tumhe age ki mere karan tumne iss bich kuch khoya hey to tum kya karoge?"

Abhijeet looked at him keenly then said "sab kuch kho dena aur khud ko kho dena ko compare kiya jaye na to khud ko kho dena hi bhari parega..aur tumne to uss waqt mey bahut kuch diya to vala tumhari bajase kya kho sakta hey?"

Daya just silently look down and move to his room.. Abhijeet sat there and recall each and every word ofd Adi and Daya conversation then sighed with "Adi kuch jyada hi rudely.."

He stopped hearing some mumbled voice.. he went inside and found Daya crying with low voice hiding his face in pillows.. Abhi felt an undefined pain..he don't know what it is but felt like just to scold Adi like mad…he don't know what it is but those tears…

He moved forward kept a hand over Daya's shoulder…

Daya jerked with "arey boss wo mein…"

Abhijeet said "kuch nahi puchunga..bas ro mat..please.."

Daya nodded and both left the topic for the day…

Next day Daya was super excited

After a long time he was going to enjoy with his buddy… Abhijeet was also feeling relax..he don't know why…

At about noon they reached their destination.. it read MRA SHOOTING RANGE WORLI Abhijeet suddenly felt a pang in his head.. he felt that he knew each and every bit of this place.. that range.. those rifles and guns.. the swimming pool.. yes he knows it…

They entered the range only two of them… Abhijeet felt some laughing and jovial voices surrounding him

"**hum bhi senior inspector Abhijeet ke hi bhai hey..aise asaani se harenge nahi.."**

"**Abhi yeah cheating hey…tmne jaan bujhke jitaya na mujhe.."**

"**boss kitni din bad aye na eaha.."**

He felt his head spinning but just then Daya called "suru kare.."

He nodded.

Daya got ready in his position and fired the first shot

"**paanch nishane per lage aur paanch aise hi.."**

Second shot

"**Abhijeet tumhara nishana chukega nahi..jarurat pare to just shoot him"**

Third shot

"**senior inspector Abhijeet the best shooter of CID team winsd the medal…"**

Fourth shot

"**boss tum aankh band kerke nishana kaise laga lete ho..itni dur se wo bhi pistol.."**

Fifth shot

"**senior inspector Abhijeet….. Abhijeet… sharpshooter…. Senior inspector CID Mumbai.."**

Daya removes his ear guards… move towards Abhijeet with "kya boss tumne…"

But he stopped listening to the murmur of Abhijeet "CID Mumbai.. senior inspector… CID"

Daya noticed the confused glance over Abhijeet's face called… "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked up with "mein CID senior inspector…Mumbai CID… Senior inspector Abhijeet.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet for some moments then hugged him tightly with "boss tumhe yaad agaya boss tum.."

But he stopped as he realized Abhijeet didn't hugged him back…

He separated and looked at Abhijeet who was still looking lost and confused..

**A/n: **guys please review…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Guest, nitu di, cid lovers, r and r, gd bhaiya, duoangel 95, shrestha, angel, lavii, artanish, jyoti, priya, khushi, guest, loveabhi, rukmani, abhirikafan **thanks to all of u

**Aditya **aapka idea to mast tha per sorry yaar wo likh pana bahut mushkil hey..thanks

**And those who think this is not matured writing or my writing portrays duo not as matured cops but gays skip just now.. don't review ok… those special publics if u has the right to insult then me to..So if u has self respect just now close this story**

There's an important and special note for my readers in the end plsss go through it

**Story:**

Daya looked at Abhijeet for some moments then hugged him tightly with "boss tumhe yaad agaya boss tum.."

But he stopped as he realized Abhijeet didn't hug him back…

He separated and looked at Abhijeet who was still looking lost and confused..

"Abhi..kya hua"

Abhijeet looked up at him.. "aur kuch yaad nahi araha hey..wo awaj..wo bas…ahhh"

He held his head in his hands… daya immediately became alert and said "sar dard ho raha hey."

"bahut dard ker raha hey…baki kuch yaad kiu nahi ata..aur kuch.."

Daya hold him by his arm with "koi baat nahi chalo aab gher chlte hey..sab ajayega..yah ageya na..to baki bhi sab ajayega..chalo.."

Both moved to their home… after reaching home Daya made Abhijeet lie down on his bed and said "tum thora aram kro mein Adi ko ekbar call ker leta hu.."

He was about to move out when Abhijeet said "tum…yeahi…"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet found him uncomfortable so sat beside him and strted pressing his head with soft hand "tum ankhe band karo mein yeahi baithta hu.."

He called Adi and sat there itself

Adi came back after about an hour… Daya told all the matter to him..

Adi did his routine check up then said to Abhijeet "aab jald hi tumhe baki sab bhi yaad ajayega..chalo per jyada sochna mat.."

He turns to Daya with "tum jara bahar ana.."

Daya glanced at Abhijeet who nodded and then followed Adi outside

Adi started as "Daya mein ekbar fir kahuga wo CD "

"Adi please.."

"kya please…aab kis cheez ka intejar hey tumhe?"

"pata nahi." Daya turned away his gaze "himmet.."

**Inside Abhijeet's room **

Abhijeet was lying on the bed with closed eyes

"**welcome back senior inspector Abhijeet"**

"**arey ayiye ayiye senior inspector Abhijeet..aap k khatirdari ka pura intejam ker rakha hey humne."**

His thoughts ran as "kisne kaha tha yah sab kaun log..kuch saah nahi ata..awaje yaad bhi ate hey to cehra dhundla sa….mujhe apni pehchan to yaad ayi per serf khud kin a apno ki na paraye ki koi pehchan..per itna to aya…kitna khush ho gaya tha Daya yeah soch ke hi ki mujh sab yaad agaya…pr mjhe to.."

His trance broke with a vibration…. He looked around to find Daya had lft back is mobile.. he looked at the caller id "Freddy"

"important hoga..sayed..jake de deta hu…."

He took the phone and was coming out of the room but stopped near the room door behind the curtain hearing

"Daya tumhe kya lagta hey wo CD dikhake tm kuch galat karoge?"

"nahi yaar..per tumhe yaad hey na unn kidnapers ke photo jab wo HQ ke logo ne boss ko dikhaya tha..boss kitna.."

"Daya men ek doctor hu..aur tab mein bhi uss sab ki khilaaf tha per aab men khud keh raha hu to koi bajah hogi na?"

There was a silence then again Adi initiated "acha tmhe nahi dikhana hey…yeah batao CD kaha hey."

"mere room mey..book shelf mey..per tum.."

"mein dikha dunga..wo dekhke sayed sab yaad ajaye"

"nahi…mein mein hi per aj nahi.."

"kiu?"

"aj to usne khud ko pehchana thora relax hoga..kal men jarur.."

"pakka.."

"ha.."

"thik hey..per ager kal na hua na to mein apne strict avatar mey ajaunga..aur tab pata hey na tumhe tumhari iss emotional baaton ka asar nahi hone wala mujhper.."

"hmm.."

"achga aab muh mat fulao..mein chalta hu..aur aab koi bahana mat sochne baith jana.."

"Adi tum.."

Adi laughed ot "acha suno aab ek operation hey chalta hu…raat ko ayunga..kuch acha banake rakhna tumhare boss ki thik hone ki first step ki khusi mey"

and moved towards the gate.. Daya followed

Abhijeet thought "kya CD jo Daya mujhe dikhana nahi cahta..ar Adi ka kehna hey usse mujhe sab yaad..Daya se puchu..nahi wo bahana ker dega…fir.."

The mobile in his hand again buzzed..he moved out with "Daya tumhara phone"

Daya approached with "kiska?"

"koi Freddy"

Daya took the phone with "ha Freddy bolo.."

After hearing from the other side his facial expression changed "kya… thik hey mein yeahi koi 5:30 baje ki kareb tumse mlta hu.."

"ha ok… tum ajana"

He disconnected the call and looked at his watch its 5pm he turns to Abhijeet with "wo mujhe ek jaruri kaam se thori der..mein 7 baje tak ajaunga.."

Abhijeet thought "bahut pareshan hey..kuch puchu? Nahi..arey ha yeah jayega bahar to wo CD bhi dekh lunga.."

He said aloud "ha thik he..pareshan mat ho..mein aab thik ho..tum jao.."

Daya nodded went inside his room..came back after a minute and went out.. "khayal rakhna apna aur yeah mat sochna ki mein pareshan ho jaunga koi bhi baat ho to call kerna… cell mey number save ker diya hey meine ok?"

Abhijeet smiled and nodded assuring with "samajh gaya..tum tension mat lo.."

Abhijeet waited still the voice of Daya's car vanished.. he sighed and moved to Daya's room with "bookshelf…"

But he stopped entering Daya's room "yeah larka room ko aise rakhta hey …room hey yea storeroom…"

He shook his head and went towards the book shelf searchd it and after searching for nearly 20 minutes got the CD.

He was about to start the cd when the phone rang…

It was Daya informing him that he should not make anything he will get the dinner. Abhijeet after freeing from that again sat with the DVD player in TV

Abhijeet tried to start the cd but it's not starting he tried for some times then just thought "yeah to chal hi nahi raha..kya karu"

He just sat back frustrated

"kya hey aisa isme…mein..arey ha Daya ka laptop.."

He brought the laptop and sat on floor with it and to hs luck it's not password protected he inserted the CD looking at the time "6:30baj chuke hey…acha hey yeah khul jaye warna…"

And that moment only a loud voce emerged from the laptop

"**meine kaha na kuch nahi bataunga…ahhhhhh"**

On the other side Daya meet Freddy and Freddy informed him that court had already summoned for all medical reports of Abhijeet and also his doctor

"matlab Adi..use pata hey?"

"official notice to kal tak milega..per sayed dr. Aditya ko pata hy.."

Daya decided to meet Adi and went to his hospital.. he moved in aditya's cabin and found him speaking ver phone "ACP saab mein samajh sakta hu…mein koshish karunga.."he noticed Daya so said "sir mein bad my baat kerta hu apse"

"tum?"

"Adi tumne court ki baat batai kiu nahi?"

"wo…"

"mein pareshan nah u to tum soche tum hi pareshani se dosti ker lo"

"Daya wo..isiliye mein wo CD.."

"operation ho gaya?"

"ha.."

"meine pucha jis operation ke liye aye they who ho gaya.."

"ha…"

"chalo gher chlte hey…ho sake to aj hi wo CD"

"Daya…mein.."

"nahi Adi..chalo"

They drove back to their place in total silnce…

They reached the farmhouse and Daya noticed no lights on.. he brought out his key and opened the door and went in

Abhijeet was sitting there on the floor with laptop opened in his in front..

Scene going in laptop is

**A man is giving injection to Abhijeet and then turned on the electric connection and Abhijeet shrieked in pain the man turned off and said "aab batao..aur kya kya infrmaton hey.."**

"**nahi..kabhie nahi….bataunga.."**

"**ok koi baat nahi tum nahi to tumhara wo sentimental dost batayega..use iss CD ki copy bhejunga..aur demand hoga ki sare secrets humare hawale ker dey badle mey tumhe ajadi.."**

"**nahi..wo nahi kerega.."**

"**arey suna hey tumhara dost tumhare liye pagal hua jaraha hey aur senti kisam ka bhi hey to kiu..na ussko thora aur…"**

"**chup.." shouted Abhijeet.. "Daya ke liye ek shabd nahi wo.."**

**But his voice stopped as the man again turned on the electric**

Adi looked towards Daya who was still stunned at his place looking at the screen.. Adi moved forward and turned-on the lights.. Abhijeet was sitting on floor cuddling his knees tightly shivering and sweating badly.. Adi kept a hand over Daya's back.. Daya jerked out and moved forward with "Abhi.."

He sat beside Abhijeet.. and Ad went to stop the CD playing..

Abhijeet was murmuring "mein nahi bataunga aur dekhna Daya bhi gaddari nahi kerega kabhie nahi..wo hum hum log duty ke agey..kuch tum mujhe mar bhi na…hi..paoge.. wo ajayega.. wo..apne Abhi ko dhund.."

Something pinched n Daya's heart "mein dhund hi to nahi paya tumhe.."

He moved forward and shacked him lightly with "Abhi.."

Abhijeet looked up.. "Daya yeah log..wo secret..inhe nahi dena..yeah.."

Daya just nodded and wrapped him in his arms Abhijeet closed his eyes and kept his head over Daya's chest with "tum ayoge mujhe pata tha..yah log..wo secret..wo.."

His body jerked for two three times then he slowly went unconscious..

**A/n: **guys pls review...

**Guys after finishing this story I will not write anything more…I don't wish to write anything other than duo and many people do not like it... pehle abhirikafan ki story pey fir meri... fir krittika di ki warning note pey bahut logo ne kaha mey immature likhti hu my character description hard to digest, they are public they need to express their views and if we can't take those we are losers and many more things and u all know the beautiful language they use?**

**So I decided to quit FF. if any day I can write on romance genre I will come back... bcz I have seen if the couples are their favorite this guest reviewers can digest any unrealistic things in the story.. N.O.M meant to the romantic writers I myself feel that only writing style should matter and the plot..! but ok fine I admit I'm a loser and I will like to be that… yeah waqt mey apne parai mey du na to kaam ayega.. au rim confident on my writing skill yeahi skill mey kahi aur dikhau na to surely appreciation milega mujhe**

**Frnds many of u have praised my writing my stories thanks many experienced writers have praised me..and many of u has supported me… I'm obliged to all of u**

**But pls review section mey koi yeah na kehna ki mat jao… bura lagega aap logo ki baat talte hue… sorry if my note hurts anyone…**


	7. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Guest, jyoti, rai, shrestha, guest, khushi,angel, nitu, gd bhaiya, navvulu, cracresta, guest, artanish, rukmani, lavii priya, duoangel95,abhirikafan, palak, loveabhi, aditya, **thank you…

All of u have forced me with ur love to change my decision..

Love you guys….

**Story:**

His body jerked for two three times then he slowly went unconscious..

Daya after realizing silence from Abhijeet separated him from the hug and patted his cheeks with "boss Abhi ankhe kholo boss". Adi came forward put a hand on Daya's shoulder with "Daya wo behosh ho chuka hey..stress"

"isiliye keh raha tha mein yeah CD dikhane ka jid.." Daya stopped looked at Abhi and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Abhi was lying on bed unconscious and Daya sitting beside him silently many things running in his mind.

What if now also Abhi don't get his memory back.. Court what will court decide.. The main question aab kya?

Adi came in with "Daya Abhijeet ko kal subha se pehle hosh nahi ayega..tum chalo kuch khalo"

"nahi Adi tum kuch bana lo kha lena,mujhe nahi khana"

"kiu vrat hey? Daya yeah aise harket kerne se kuch thik nahi hone wala..pichle ek hafte se dekh raha hu tum apne khayal nahi rakh rahe ho..kya hey yeah?"

"Adi tum...pls tum jao"

Adi shook his head and moved out frustrated and sat on the sofa, he don't know whether he was angry sad or what..he dozed off unknowingly.

Daya was sitting there crying slowly "sab ko rules ka khayal hey kya kerna cahiye kya nahi sab kuch ka khayal hey koi mujhe nahi samjhta Abhi dekho na yaar tum ayo na..mere Abhi ban ke, mujhe nahi ata apna khayal rakhna..15saal se adat jo biger rakha hey tumne..aab ayo pls Abhi."

he buried his face on Abhi's shoulder.

At about midnight Daya woke up feeling something unusual. He touched Abhijeet's forehead and felt hot. He got up moved out found Adi sitting on the sofa. He came near Adi and shakes him with "Adi Adi utho na wo Abhi" Adi got up with "kya hua?" "Abhi use bukhar hey..kafi tez".

Adi got up tensely asked "kitna hey temperature?"

"pata nahi"

"tum...choro wo sab chalo thermometer do mujhe."

Daya handed over him the thermometer, Adi measured the temperature and murmured "bukhar to kaafi tej hey"

Daya tensely asked "Abhi thik to hey na?"

Adi nodded with "ek kaam kro filhal iske mathe pey patti ker k dekhte hey.."

Daya nodded and presented him at the service...

By morning the fever lowered down...

Adi checked him and said "ise ek ghnte mey hosh ajayega," then he turned to Daya noticed hi red eyes and tired face so told "Daya tum jao jake nahalo..raat ko bhi kuch nahi khaya bahar se ake sidha baith gaye fresh bhi nahi hue jao aab"

"per Adi.."

"Abhijeet ko yeah dekh k to acha lagega nahi na ki tum aise..."

Daya nodded and went to take bath..

Adi sat beside Abhijeet.

After some moments, Adi felt some movement in Abhijeet's body so got up and came near the bed..Abhijeet tried to open his eyes Adi kept a hand over his shoulder with "Abhijeet" Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and for some moments stared at Adi then whispered "Daya..."

Adi smiled "use nahane veja hey.." Abhijeet sat up and looked around..."yeah to tumhara farmhouse" Adi felt a great relieve but before he can answer or express anything Daya came to the room with "Adi Abhi ko" and stopped seeing Abhijeet sitting on the bed..he stood there itself and Abhijeet called "Daya..idher a, woha ruk kiu gaya?" that tone that call told Daya everything he came forward sat on the bed and "tum..tumhe..tum" Abhijeet said "mein thik hu..bilkul" and Daya hugged him tightly while crying with voice... Abhijeet a bit confused but hugged his younger brother back and whispered "bahut pareshan kiya na meine aise ro raha hey?" Daya still in hug shook his head in no and managed to mumble "bahut mi..ss.. ki..ya mei..ne" Abhi nodded and started ruffling his hairs "aab to hu na tere pass chup ho ja" but Daya was continuing to shed all his fears pain tension in the most secure shell of his life.

Abhijeet sensing something weird in Daya's behavior glanced at Adi who was staring at both of them..sensing Abhijeet's questioning glance Adi took a deep breath and said "Abhijeet tumhari wo problem wo mera matlab memory loss hua tha tumhe.." Abhijeet just look at Adi for some moments then closed his eyes and bit his lips then asked "firse?sab kuch..mera matlab Daya ko bhi?" Adi kept a hand over his shoulder..Daya also separated and looked at his face...Abhijeet opened his eyes and Adi silently nodded as yes.. Abhijeet lowered his gaze and whispered "I'm sorry Daya" a tear rolled down.. Daya nodded as no. Abhi said "mujhe maaf ker dey" Daya grabbed his palm with "Abhi pls dekho aab sab thik hey na" but Abhi didn't looked up so Daya pulled up his face softly and made him meet his gaze. But Abhi felt himself responsible so he again lowered his gaze..Daya said in a soft tone "Abhi aab bhi najre churaoge?meine bahut miss kiya tumhe pls" Abhi managed to look up Adi added "dekho Abhijeet jo bhi hua isme tumhari to galti nahi hey na,fir? Aur tumhara yeah bhai kaafi samajhdar hey" Abhi smiled looking at Daya lovingly he murmured "pata nahi chala kab mera Daya itna bara aur samajhdar ho gaya" Adi said naughtily "arey yeah to samajhdar hi tha wo to tumne hi ise biger rakha hey" Daya and Abhi together glared at him so Adi corrected himself "wo mein coffee bana ke lata hu,tum dono baat karo"

Abhi nodded then after Adi left Abhi looked at Daya and asked "bahut takleef hui na tujhe?" Daya nodded in no. Again asked "to mera bhai mujse khafa sa kiu lag raha hey?" Daya shook his head then called "Abhi.." Abhi said "hmm."

"Tum kabhie yeah mat puchna ki mein tumhara kaun hu?mujhe nahi pata yaar..mujhe sach mey nahi pata"

Abhi gave a shocked reply as "Daya..."

Then took a deep breath cupped up Daya's face with "sorry.." Daya looked up. His teary eyz meet Daya's tearful eyz. "Sorry yaar meine bahut hurt kiya na tujhe.." Daya just nodded as no and huged him tightly. He started sobbing. Abhi patted his back with "maaf kerdey mujhe pls maaf kerdey apne Abhi ko." After some moments Daya separated lied with his head in Abhi's lap. Abhijeet started ruffling his hairs Daya said in cute tone "Abhi tumhe pata hey tum na iss bich bhi mere khayal rakhte they.."

Abhi smiled "acha?"

"ha pata hey mein raat ko sota nahi tha na to tum pareshan ho jate they, tum ne na mere kehne per shooting practice pey bhi gaye they.."

"kaise nahi jata, apne Daya ki baat kaise nahi manta?"

"hmm" Daya shifted in a bit more comfortable position.. Abhi smiled seeing his effort and continued ruffling his hairs. "tu inn dino mey bahut bara ho gaya,sab kuch samhaal liya...mera bhai sach mey bara ho gaya hey na?"

"hmm"

"Adi ko bhi mujhe thanks kehna hey,wo na hota to tu bahut akela ho jata.."

"hmm"

Abhi looked at Daya his tired eyes nearly dozing off. Abhi bend with "soya nahi na thik se?"

Daya again shifted a bit.

"hmm"

Abhi sighed started patting his head slowly.. Adi entered with "Abhijeet wo" Abhi signaled him to lower his voice. Adi looked at Daya and shook his head in a 'iska kuch nahi ho sakta' manner and sat on sofa with his cup of coffee. After some moments Abhijeet confirmed Daya's sleep, so shifted his head on the pillow...covered him properly got down from the bed sat beside Adi with his cup "thanks yaar..Daya bahut akela ho jata ager tum"

"pleasure is all mine" Abhijeet smiled then turned serious "yeah batao ki mein yeaha kya ker raha hu?"

"coffee pee rahe ho"

"Adi.."

Adi also turned serious explains the matter, court's order, his conversation with ACP sir and all. Adi ended with "aab tum ACP sir se baat kerlo...pata nahi wo kidnaper aab tak..waise tum unn logo se chute kaise?"

"mujhe jaha rakha gaya tha woha do hi admi they mere nigrani ke liye...din gujerne ke saath saath sare baatein dhundli parne lagi thi mere jehan mey sare humesha bhari sa rehta tha aur kuch thik se soch bhi nahi pata tha,bas yeah khayal tha ki mujhe nikelna he woha se...meine Daya se wada kiya hey 12din mey bapas ayunga..."

he stopped Adi asked "bahut torcher..."

"hmm unn logo ko info cahiye tha, unn ki jo sare opposite gangs hey sabka...unhone plan kiya tha ki mere torcher ki CD dikhake Daya ko kamjoor kerke sab ugal lege...per unki nahi chali...tab unhone plan kiya ki mujhe unn logo ki boss ki hawale kiya jaye..aur usi din mujhe mauka mila vagne ka"

**Flashback starts**

Only two goons are taking him through a car...the car is going through a jungle... he cannot struggle a bit because he was feeling drowsy and exhausted...suddenly the car came to a halt… and a conversation between the goons took place

"kya hua gari kiu rok di?"

"engine garam ho gaya paani daal k ata hu"

One of them descended down…

Abhijeet heard some voices buzzing in his ears as

"**boss 12 din mey ajaoge na?"**

"**mujhe ajeeb sa darr.."**

"**Abhi please ajao na.."**

"**Abhijeet mujhe pura bharosa hey tum iss mission se successful lautoge.."**

"**Abhi please.."**

The only thing he knew is that he had to flee from this people.. he looked at the goon beside him…he suddenly attacked the goon with his stunts the goon struggled but unable to free himself.

Abhijeet pushed him out of the car and jumped out… another goon who was at bonnet came forward to him and attack him with a knife...it hit his shoulder and Abhijeet was about to fall..but he gathering all his strength he attacked the man with same knife and he fell down…

Abhijeet started running...he didn't care about direction...he had to go away from these people… he can see the sky getting clearer..morning is emerging…he had to go to his brother...

He murmured "Daya...mera wait ker raha hoga...jana hey...uske pass…jana hey mujhe..."

He looked around…a wide road...trucks travelling... "woha pahuchna hey..fir woha se kisi ki madat…"

He fall down tripping over a stone… and just then heard a gunshot… the bullet escaped just above him burning his hairs… he turned back the injured one accompanied by the other one is chasing him.. the goon he had thrown away from car is carrying a gun..

He dragged himself away from them and hid behind the trees…

Some moments passed goons searching for him.. he is again feeling dizzy… "nahi aise mein firse pakra jaunga..woha pahuchna hey mujhe..Daya ke pass jana hey.."

He looked for the goons found them far from him so again started his struggle to move.. his shoulder is throbbing with pain…he wants to run but his limbs are not co operating… he is very near to the road… only a small distance..and he will be on the road…

a shout "yeah wo vag raha hey"

and a gunshot he turned to look behind but felt a hot current passing through his leg muscles… "ahh…Daya hhh"

a siren rang… the goons ran away "police..vaag"

Abhijeet took support from nearby tree and dragged him on the road..

**Flashback ends**

"use bad kuch yaad nahi..aab jake aankh khuli lag raha hey.."

Adi was listening to all this silently, patted his shoulder.. Abhijeet sighed witrh "Adi yeah sab naya to nahi hey humare liye..per sach kahu to jab wo goli lagi na payer mey bahut darr sa laga…"

Abhijeet looked at Daya's sleeping face.

Adi decided to stop the topic there thinking 'lagta hey firse emotional ho raha hey…uhun..kya bolu..ha'

"Abhijeet ACP sir se baat kerni hogi na.."

"ha..phone kerta hu..mera phone.."

"tum nahi.."

"haaa?"

"wo Daya ne ACP sir se waise baat kiya to Daya ko ek bar baat kerne cahiye"

"hmm yeah thik rehega"

Adi looked at Daya "Abhijeet ise uthao yaar ghore bech ke so raha hey...raat se kuch nahi khaya isne."

"aur tumne?"

"mein..wo..mein.."

"choro,rehne do...chalo"

"kaha"

"kitchen...brkfast banane mey madat kro fir hospital.."

but was cut by "meine chutti le li hey"

Abhijeet shook his head with "acha chalo..."

they were busy in kitchen when Daya came up with "kya ban raha hey?"

Adi instantly replied yeah "hum dono ka hey.."

Daya pouted. Abhijeet smiled with "Daya yeah sab bad mey pehle ek jaruri kaam kerna hey tumhe"

"mujhe kaam nahi kerna kuch.."

"Daya"

"bolo abb" said Daya in a fake tired tone

Abhijeet exchanged glances with Adi and said cutting each word distinctly "tumhe acp sir ko phone kerna hey, unhe batana hey ki aab mujhe sab yaad agaya hey aur mein HQ ki sare sawal ka jabab dene keliye tayiar hu.."

Daya looked uneasy...he looked down with "Abhi wo meine ACP sir se...tumhe nahi pata meine..."

Adi added in "use sab pata hey..aur tumhe lagta hey tumne galti ki hey?to kiya hi kiu tha"

Abhijeet stopped him with "Adi pls..dekho Daya wo waqt kuch aisa tha ki tumhara waise react kerna jayes tha aur aab tumhara ACP sir ko phone kerna bhi galat nahi" he noticed Daya still sitting on dinning chair with low head. He took a deep breath signalled Adi to move in the kitchen and pulled a chair himself to sat beside Daya. Adi moved in kitchen.

Abhijeet kept a palm over Daya's hand with which he was fiddling continously . "dekh Daya aj tu sayed phone nahi karega to mein krlunga...per tujhe acp sir ka samna to kerna hoga na? To aj kiu nahi"

"Abhi mein wo.."

"ACP sir ko duty ki pari thi aur tumhe apne bhai ki per aab to sab thik hey na? To kya serf uss baat ko leke aise hi kisi rishte se jee churana thik hey?"

Daya nodded in no..

"to phone karoge na?"

"hmm"

Adi who was standing at kitchen door answered "to subh kaam mey der kiu?"

duo smiled and Daya went to his room to bring the phone. Adi said "ek baat batao tumhe log short temper kiu kehte hey?"

Abhijeet confusingly asked "yeah kaisa sawal hua..easily aur jaldi gussa ata hey isiliye kehte hey..kiu?"

"nahi mein jab bhi tum dono ko dekhta hu mere dil mey khayal ata hey ki gusse ko tum kya coat pocket mey leke ghumte ho?I mean on duty pehento ho na to isiliye..."

Abhijeet burst out laughing and Adi joined too..Daya came out with phone and looked at both..he felt a great sooth seeing Abhijeet laughing out like that...Abhi noticed his stare so asked "kya hua?"

"kuch nahi"

he started dialing ACP SIR'S number and kept the phone at speaker.

Adi said "speaker pey.."

but Abhijeet signalled him to keep quite.. After two three rings ACP sir responded with "ha Daya bolo..mein tumhare hi phone ka wait ker raha tha..aj kal mey tum na kerte to mein hi tumhe call ker leta.." his voice was so calm and normal that Daya undelibertly asked "sir aap naraaj nahi hey? Aapko pata tha mein aapko.."

a short laugh escaped from the speaker and acp sir answered "tumhe kya laga mujhe nahi pata mere honhaar sher ne kaha dera banaye baithe hey?"

"sir aapko..sab..." Daya was clearly embarrassed

A smile crept on both Abhijeet and Adi's lips..

ACP sir continued "ha pata tha..per HQ ko yeah pata nahi tha ki mujhe pata hey…Daya tumhe to lagta hoga ki ACP Pradyuman ko duty ki agey kuch nahi suja..patther dill…"he stopped his voice shaked a bit…

Daya's eyes became moist.. Abhijeet also felt lump inside his throat.. he kept a hand over Daya's shoulder…

ACP continued "mere haath mey tab kuch nahi tha..per dil..ha Daya mere seene mey bhi ek chota sa dil hey..wo cah raha tha ki koi aye mere bête ko iss sabse durr…aur tumhare alawa…" his voice choked Daya also have tears in his eyes…

ACP continued "Daya wo Abhijeet se baat ho sakt hey ek bar..kaisa hey wo?"

Daya wiped his tears away with "ek minute sir.."

And handed the phone over to Abhijeet.. who answered "sir…aap thik to hey na?"

Those words and tone told ACP everything… "Abhijeet tum…tum thik.."

"ha sir mein bilkul thik hu…"

"I'm sorry beta..mein.."

"sir please…aap aise…sir mujhe HQ ke agey.."

"Abhijeet uski aab jarurat nahi hey.."

"sir.."

"wo gang pakra gaya hey Abhijeet kal raat ko…"

Trio gave a relax sigh while ACP sir continued "tum bureau kab se.."

"kal se join karunga sir..per DCP sir aur HQ.."

"mein aj sare formalities ker lunga tum wo sab choro..aur mein sham ko tumhe sare papers bhi..mein aasakta hu na woha.."

"sir aap yeah kaisi baatein…"

"kuch nahi beta sham ko milte hey.."

ACP sir disconnected the call.. Abhijeet sighed deeply… Adi murmured 'mujhe ACP sir se sorry bolna hey.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet with "Abhi mujse galti ho gaya na.?"

Abhijeet nodded as no… ruffled his hairs with "nahi yaar sir ayenge na shaam ko baat ker lena thik.."

"per sir.."

Adi cut him loudly with "kheer jal raha hey.."

Abhijeet rushed in kitchen…Adi smiled 'dono hi sentimental fool hey ACP saab ko correct kerna hoga'

After about half an hour they sat at breakfast….

Daya looking at the parathas said "Abhi yeah tumne banaya na?"

He took a bite of it.. Adi said "nahi meine.."

"galat mujhe Abhi ka haath ka swad pata hey..itne dino se to wohi miss ker raha tha..mujhe khud banake khana.."

He stopped looking at Abhijeet's face turning its color.. he completed his brkfast silently others are also silent.

After completing the brkfast Daya's phone rang and he moved into his room..

Abhijeet was silently looking downwards, Adi asked "Daya ki baato ka tum kab se bura manne lage?"

"nahi Adi bas aise hi.."

"kya soch rahe ho?'

"Adi mera iss bimari se kabhie chutkara nahi milega kya mujhe…bolo na yaar…kuch bhi kerke.."

Adi sat beside him "Abhijeet tum…tum to strong.."

"Adi…aur nahi hota.. kaho na kuch nahi ho sakta kya?mere iss bimari se chutkara cahiye…isse sabko pareshani pahuchata hu mein..15saal pehle ma ko, fir kitn bar…tumhe pata hy mre Daya se yeah puchna ki wo kaun hey,mera kaun hey use kitna dard hua…mein aise"

"Abhi.."

Daya called from the room door… came forward knelled in front of Abhijeet "Abhi…tmhe kisne kaha ki tum iss sab ki jimmedar ho?"

"Daya mein."

"kuch nahi…chup kerke suno.. tum ne kisiko hurt nahi kiya…aur tum khud ko kiu guilty mhsus krte ho…tum jaan bujhke kiya kya kuch?'

Abhijeet nodded as no..

"fir?ager mere saath yeah sab hota to tum mujhe jimmedar mante?"

"Daya nahi..kabhie tumhe yeah sab.."

"meine jo pucha jabab do.."

"nahi.."

"to.."

"sorry.."

"uhun no sorry…bahut din ho gaye shopping nahi leke gaye aj chalo…"

Adi was looking at them continuously, wiped his eyes with "chalo..mujhe bhi bahut kuch kharidna hey…"

Abhijeet nodded and went inside to get ready… Daya looked at Adi.. "tum bhi na..sab ugalna tha kya?"

Ad smiled with "wo sab puch liya…to.."

Daya shook his head..

Abhijeet came out and three of them went for shopping…

**A/n: **guys please review…

Next will be the last chapter..a complete happy reunion…


	8. thank you

**Authors note:**

**Angel, r and r, navvulu, siya, gd bhaiya, nitu, cid lovers, priya, duoangel, jyoti,Aditya, guest, cracresta, urooj, rukmani, khushi , guest, shrestha, artanish, abhirikafan, guest, **thank you

**Guest **I don't got ur idea can u clarify it pls..

**Story:**

It's about 7pm. ACP sir came out of his car and rang the bell... But no...now he noticed the lock from outside "arey yeah dono...gaye honge kahi..per mein abb.." his thought stopped with some voices coming as "Daya sir ager agaye ho na to tujhe mein dekh lunga.." and trio appeared at the gate Abhijeet glared at Daya and said "arey sir aap aygaye..wo hum shopping" Adi had already opened the door called "ayiye sir..aaplog baithiye." and he moved in three seated down ACP sir looked at Daya his happy face and shining eyes felt a great sooth inside. Abhijeet followed his gaze and understood his thoughts. ACP sir asked "achanaq shopping pey nikal gaye?aj hi to thik hue aur.."

Abhijeet said "arey sir mein thik hu..aur waise bhi bahut din ho gaye they aise bahar..."

Daya added "aur sir meine bhi bahut din shopping nahi ki thi..wo to isliye.."

ACP nodded.. He was about to say something when Abhijeet asked "Daya jara coffee lana...please"

Daya nodded and moved in. Abhijeet turned to ACP sir with "sorry sir."

"sorry kiu?jo bhi usme tumhari.."

"nahi sir wo meine suna Daya ne apse kaise baat ki thi..aap uspey gussa to nahi hey na?use uss waqt kuch suja hi nahi..sir wo bahut pareshan"

ACP sir cut him with "arey aab apne ladle ki quakalati kerna band bhi karo..nahi hu mein uspe gussa..gussa to use hona cahiye mujhpe.."

"sir aap.."

Daya came in followed by Adi. Adi looked at ACP then said "sir wo uss din meine aap ko bahut kuch keh diya..fir bad mey jab bhi baat hui aur aapne Abhijeet ki bareme pucha mein tal gaya im sorry..mein serf ek doctor ban k dekha mamle ko aap ki haalat.." he looked at Daya and Abhijeet. The later assured him through eyes ACP sir asked "ho gaya?"

"ji?"

"pehle Abhijeet aab tum..aab Daya bhi bologe kya?"

Daya nodded. Sat near ACP sir with "sir aap ko pata hey na mein sentimental fool hu..to aap mere baat ka bura mat maniye sir pls.."

ACP sir touched his cheek lovingly and patted.. Daya sniffed with "sir aapko pata hey jab se yeah mission aya hey mujhe ajeeb sa lag raha tha fir abhi ka milna uski haalat...mujhe bahut dara diya..fir uss din jab abhi ne mujse waise kaha to mujhe bas yeahi suja ki mere bhai ko meri jarurat hey sir tab kuch aur.." he stopped

Adi was standing with dwnhead, abhijeet having tears ACP sir said "mujhe maaf ker dena.."

his tone was completely broken.. Abhijeet instantly nodded as no.. Adi bit his lips and Daya grabbed his hands with "sir hum dono apne apne farz ke agey majbur they..to hum mese koi galat nahi tha"

Adi added "sir aap ko meri baat se.."

ACP again cutted him as "Aditya tum bhi to farz hi nibha rahe they na...fir..chalo aab yeah sab choro..aur yeah lo"

he handed over a envelope to Abhijeet who instantly tear it open and his face glowed..

Daya asked "boss?"

"rejoining letter" Abhijeet answered.. Daya jumped over to Abhijeet and his happy face made smile crept over all faces..

ACP sir asked in a naughty tone "to Daya tumhara boss bapas join ker raha hey to tumhara bhi to kuch farz banta hey na."

Daya was reading the letter so just nodded. Adi looked confused but Abhijeet was smiling..

"to aj kiu na hum sab tumhare haath se dinner kare?"

Daya looked up Adi Abhijeet burst out laughing ACP sir was also smiling.

Daya said "ok sir aab to pichle 28 din se banake mey experienced bhi ban gaya.."

Abhijeet looked at him seriously and he muttered "sorry"

ACP sir smiled "arey majaq ker raha tha mujhe gher jana hey Salunkhe anewala hey aj..so chlta hu kal se dono bureau ajana...(he paused) time pey"

duo embarrassed

Adi smiled

after bidding goodnight ACP left

Adi also got a call from hospital so left with "doctor banna bahut khaternaq hey bhai"

now duo are alone in house

Abhijeet started packing their things as next day they both will move back to their home.

Daya hugged him from back

"kya hua?"

"aj pata hey meine 28 din bad thik se khaya..achi neend ayi..achese ghuma fira..tumhare paise kharchwa ker ke khush hua..tumhari haat ki khana khaya..bahut shanti mili mujhe"

Abhijeet smiled and patted his cheeks

"abhi"

"hmm"

"tum humesha sab kuch aise tackle kaise ker lete ho..mein to ek hafta bhi thik se apna farz nahi nibha paya.."

"yeah kisne keh diya sahib ko?"

"pata hey mujhe"

"aur tujhe aksar galat cheeze hi pata hoti hey"

Daya left him snatched away the bags and turned him "ek baat kahu tumhe"

Abhijeet looked at his eyes and asked softly

"kya?"

"thank you"

"yeah kisliye?"

Daya answered like a kid "tumhe kuch yaad nahi tha fir bhi tumne mujh pey yakin kiya..pata hey tumhe, tumhe meine auro ki tasveer dikhaya to tum gussa ho gaye per mujse durr nahi gaye..humare rishte ko anjane mey bhi thes nahi pahuchai isliye.."

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs with "apne itne ache chotese motese bhai se dur kaise jasakta hu mein..kiske pass jaunga ha?koi hey?"

Daya nodded in no "nahi koi nahi"

Abhijeet smiled "acha to aap packing kerlu?"

Daya nodded.

And went over the bed and lied down.. Abhijeet after finishing the packing found Daya had already dozed off so moved to kitchen prepared dinner then came back to woke up his motasa brother.

He entered the room found Daya sleeping quite soundly "subha bhi so gaya aab bhi so raha hey...tension relieve hua nahi ki iske neend suru"

he shakes him "yey uth..dinner kerle chal ke..uth ja"

Daya sat up with "arey kitna acha sapna araha tha.."

"kiu kaun agayi sapne mey kisi khubsuraat larki ko dekh li kya?"

"ji nahi..biriyani..icecream choco chips wala..aur"

"bas bas..aab chal dinner kerle fir dekhte rehna yeah sab."

they both went to dining table and Abhijeet got busy setting the table Daya yawned and closed his eyes. Abhijeet after serving said "aankh band kerke khana hey?"

Daya without replying open his mouth. Abhijeet pat on his own forehead "lo idea mil gaya sahib ko khidmat kerwane ki" and made a bite and entered it Daya's mouth.

The whole dinner Daya enjoyed lazily closing his eyes, then opened his eyes and scanned Abhijeet's plate seeing it empty said "good boy"

Abhijeet smiled with "jao aab jake kerlo neend puri kal jaldi uthna hey pehle gher jayenge fir bureau...aur bich mey chabi Adi ko handover kerna hey..jaa soja"

Daya obeyed like acha bacha..just before entering his room turned with "kal tum mujhe uthaoge na?" Abhijeet looked at him for a minute then nodded

"ha jaga dunga ja.."

"goodnight boss"

"goodnight"

and Daya went in his room.

Abhijeet sighed murmured "gussa kabhie nahi dikhata apna dard bhi chupa leta hey..per yaar tere choti choti baaton se tere darr aur pareshani samajhna ata hey mujhe.." he let out a sad breath "waqt to lagega hi..bhagwan kya yeah bimari sach mey nahi chut sakta?...aap mere saath..nahi aapne to bahut kuch diya iss pagal ko jo de diya..aab nahi mangna kuch bhi bas itna hi ki yeah khush rahe..aur humara rishta kabhie na chute.."

he cleaned the mess..got ready to move to bed but before that moved to Daya's room. Found him in deep slumber covered him properly adjusted the temperature... Came near Daya ruffled his hairs...placed a soft kiss on his forehead.. Moved to his own room closing the room door behind..

"thanks bhagwan thank you"

yes he thanked god... He had lost many things in life..most importantly himself but he got his soul his reason for life

**count what u have not what u lost!**

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**And thanks to all those who reviewed my os **


End file.
